The Power Of Gods
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: In my version of a Wonder Woman television series, anything can happen with the power of gods. Rated K Plus for suggestive content, mythological magic, and action.
1. Episode 1: Future Past, Part 1

The Power of Gods: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Side Notes: If you haven't seen or read about Wonder Woman(outside of New 52) and Greek mythology(outside of the Roman translation), it's recommended that you do before reading this fanfiction. Although it isn't required, this fanfiction does draw on Wonder Woman media after Crisis on Infinite Earths(discounting New 52) and on ancient Greek mythology(discounting the Roman translation). So if you want to read about either or both of these things, you can look up either or both ancient Greek mythology and Modern Age Wonder Woman on one or more wikis.

Episode 1:

Over a dark gray mountain in Greece called Mount Olympus, within a bright white cloud…

Puffy white cloud like fog surrounds a mostly pale floating upright white scroll. The fog spreads out more to reveal part of a humanoid male being with outer space like starred black skin and medium dark red hair. The scroll to his side changes from blank to a painting of Mount Olympus, with the letters OTV across it and the O's inner space colored with silver.

Seconds later, the fog makes up ball like walling around a revealed magically bright white cloud made living room. In front of elven other colorful humanoid beings sitting on a half circle of four cloud couches, the humanoid being next to the scroll named Apollo has a animated comet rain themed uniform. These beings including Apollo are the Olympian Gods, with most of them having special floating bright yellow grapes called Ambrosia for their taking.

With dark yellow skin and short dark brown hair in a animated ghost themed uniform, a second male god named Hades sighs hard, "I'd rather be damning in Tartarus than be damned myself with…!" Much to several god chuckles, he's seconds later zapped with lightning by a third male god named Zeus. Hades's god body easily heals itself, but is greatly annoyed.

With dark gray skin and short blond hair in a animated thunderstorm themed uniform, Zeus glares at Hades, "then shut up before I do it for you."

With mirror like reflective skin and medium black hair in a animated dollhouse themed dress, a woman goddess named Hera urges harshly, "boys! We came for the Apollo News…which includes Tartarus…and I'll send you both there myself if we're not doing so as a family! Got it?"

Hades laughs a little, "enough to be in the mood to watch now."

With silver skin and medium black hair in a animated museum themed dress, a second woman goddess named Athena adds quickly, "then everyone can be happy enough to watch Olympian TV." That calms most of the gods down. The OTV logo's O enlarges big enough to take up the center of the scroll, turning the scroll into a television like screen.

With campfire like reddish yellow skin and medium black hair in a animated congressmen themed uniform, a fourth male god named Ares starts to check, "does it…?"

With bright red skin and very long golden brown hair in a animated valentine cards themed dress, a third woman goddess named Aphrodite next to him figures creepily cheerful, "involve battles? Laugh. Don't worry, Ares. There'll always be someone hateful you can cheer for."

Ares slightly laughs, "good." He puts his arm around Aphrodite, with Aphrodite resting her head on his shoulder.

With dark blue skin and short brown hair in a animated ocean wave themed uniform, a fifth male god named Poseidon says lowly, "get a cloud."

Ares gives him a warning glare, "you remember what happens when fire hits water?"

Aphrodite assures Ares, "the same thing that happens if god-brother Zeus blasts Poseidon for us." Poseidon reluctantly stands down.

Zeus laughs slightly, "exactly. Now everyone shut up and watch! Sigh. Ok?" Thunder and lightning from his demand zaps all of his god-siblings to the point of still shaking a little after their god bodies heal most of the damage. Apollo makes a previously invisible glowing bright yellow headset disappear from his ears to start actually paying attention to his god-siblings, much to Athena's inner amusement.

Apollo chuckles lowly to himself, "looks like the temper tantrums are about over." He gets the fog around the cloud made living room darker.

Hera somewhat nervously assures Zeus, "we get it, dear."

With dark purple skin and very long bright red hair in a animated wild circle of life themed dress, a fourth woman goddess named Artemis sighs impulsively sad, "no Mortal Planet."

With light green skin and very long brown hair in a animated four seasons cycle themed dress, a fifth woman goddess named Demeter mutters lowly, "good gods." Zeus starts to turn to Artemis angrily.

Hera starts to assure him, "now Zeus: She…!"

Aphrodite offers cheerfully, "you can watch Mortal Planet on my Olympian TV after watching what Zeus wants us to quietly watch."

Artemis adds impulsively happy, "watching now." She starts messily eating an entire batch of close by Ambrosia, much to several gods' great annoyance unnoticed by Artemis herself.

Hera adds with great relief, "see?" Zeus nods slightly as he is slowly calming down. The scroll starts showing moving pictures both on the television like screen and around it.

Shown from on the scroll…

A pre-recorded voice from Zeus says to the god audience, "Future Past: Brought to you by Zeus Sky Broadcasting, The Gaiaic Spirit Pillars, and One Way Mortal Viewing." Storm clouds briefly appear in sync with the Zeus crediting onscreen, each with a lightning bolt down the middle. Zeus Sky Broadcasting has a self portrait of Zeus, The Gaiaic Spirit Pillars has a TGSP logo made of red hot Greek pillar wording, and One Way Mortal Viewing has a OWMV logo made of random cell phones.

At the same time, the moving pictures around the screen show a god family tree made of god shadow representations. Shadows titled Hestia and Hermes are alongside the other ten Olympian Gods' shadows. Connecting to the Olympian God's shadows are two shadows titled Gaia and Uranus, yet Gaia's shadow alone is connected to Uranus's shadow from above.

The storm clouds give way to one hidden jungle island among several, in a certain part of the international waters around Bermuda called the Bermuda Triangle. The scroll screen zooms in on this first island called Themiscyra, revealing it to be shielded with clear bubble like Athena enchantments. Two dark gray blocky pyramids stand out among green trees and tree tall green grass, surrounded by many branching and twisting dark gray floor tiled like walking paths. Twin rivers in a hourglass like shape cuts through the island's center.

During the zoom in, moving pictures on the side show lots of tiny shadows battling each other with staff shaped shadows. One group of them is through Hera's reappearing shadow's branch like magic turned into a clay like shadow mass. The shadow mass morphs into Themiscyra's land mass.

Fifty or so women called Amazons in gray, purple, and white bathrobe like cloth are either walking around or coming back from bathing in the twin rivers. Inside one of the pyramids is stacked row after stacked row of bedrooms with more varied themes, from bright red magical spirit energy spears to purple old fashioned music boxes. In one of these rooms is one of the Amazons in purple cloth, with medium dark blond hair and a golden crown. She urges in mostly held back worry to a second Amazon, "are the river boats ready?"

The second Amazon answers, "yes, Queen Hippolyta."

Hippolyta adds, "good. We sail in a hour." During the brief talk, the side pictures show a very large missile shadow heading for Themiscyra before exploding at a base structure shadow from laser like shadow fire, then change to five fighter jet shadows escorting a second very large missile shadow before starting to be taken down by more laser like shadow fire. The source of the shadow fire though in both cases is unclear.

Not long after, a Amazon in white cloth with medium black hair named Diana turns to Hippolyta, "mother…we really are evacuating?!" A golden rimmed magic mirror becomes invisible when Diana comes into Hippolyta's ruby bedroom, which is doubling as a throne room with matching furniture.

Hippolyta sighs hard, "I know this seems scary to you Diana…"

Diana says harshly, "you're the one acting like a child! This has to do with you not willing to let the Amazons go back into the world, and you know it." She starts leaving angrily, much to Hippolyta's complex sadness.

Hippolyta shouts back teary eyed, "Men's World might as well be Tartarus, Diana! And even we clay-human hybrids aren't invincible. We have stayed because we don't want to be hurt again by that world…and we don't want you hurt like Mala was." This has Diana stop and turn, teary eyed herself. Side pictures show a shrinking shadow treasure map, giving way to a ship shadow getting closer to the Themiscyra land mass. The ship shadow explodes while a Diana shadow falls into the wave shadows under it.

During the ship shadow explosion, Diana mutters, "she's gone because you sent the two of us to keep this nation under lock and…!"

Hippolyta voices shock, "who's really acting child like? The council even voted on it, but just about all Amazons but you know the true nature of men! And now a missile from their world forces us to find temporary shelter until we can restore ours. Can't you see that…?!" She realizes sadly that Diana had already stormed out before she could tell Diana she cared.

The second Amazon informs, "the evacuation is starting." The magic mirror appears in front of Hippolyta, showing a huge white incoming missile minutes away from Themiscyra and only two dark green fighter jets near it.

Hippolyta sighs hard, "then I hope for once in her life, Diana does what she's told: Because we don't have time to check the island." She heads into the magic mirror with the second Amazon, vanishing from sight. Many Amazons in sync vanish with them through their own magic mirrors.

Seconds later…

Having secretly kept in her room certain Amazon battle wear for such an occasion, Diana now with battle wear on used the magic mirror in her room to magically appear on top of the pyramid she was in. This contest won Amazon battle wear from long ago has a red starred golden triangle like crown, upper golden eagle head plating, a golden eagle tail plated belt between upper dark red and lower white starred blue, and silver cuff link like wrist protectors. Side shadow pictures appear of Amazon competition like chariot racing, spirit energy sword fighting, and spirit energy arrow deflecting with protected arms.

During these shadow pictures, the incoming missile is due to hit in seven minutes with the fighter jets trying to defend it. Diana mutters to herself determinedly, "no more explosions." Simultaneously, she is quickly getting a golden lasso on her belt ready to use.

Within a fighter jet, two fighters in dark green uniforms and gray helmets are looking on radar for what's been picking off their fighter jets. One of them comments, "why can't we pick…it up?!"

The second fighter gasps, "my god!" Laser fast fire from a briefly visibly outlined invisible jet plane hits one of their fighter jet's rocket like engines, despite an attempt from the fighter jet to steer away from it.

A third fighter from the other jet fighter orders, "pull up! Pull…!"

The hit fighter jet explodes just a few miles above nearby waters.

During the latest fighting from the invisible jet plane…

Diana manages to get her lasso around the cockpit of the remaining fighter jet and one of the two laser like mini-turrets under its wings. She jumps high with Amazon super strength off of the pyramid to start swinging herself at the cockpit window above.

Next to the third fighter, a fourth fighter named Steve Trevor with short blond hair mutters, "oh, hell no!" He tries to fire one of the mini-turrets at a good guess of a chance against the invisible jet, but realizes too late that Diana's swinging is causing that same turret to backswing fire into the missile instead. The missile explodes, slightly weakening enchantments around Themiscyra. Both jets are knocked backwards by the explosion.

The third fighter presses, "now you've done it, Trev…!" Diana kick swing smashes into the cockpit window, kicking into unconscious the third fighter before he can say anything else. The third fighter's seat though remains intact as Diana lands back on her feet between gray cockpit seats.

Steve questions in mostly held back fear, "whose side are…?!"

Diana answers as she gets the third fighter out of his seat, "the one that didn't deserve a missile, so hang on!" She buckles into the same seat, just as more laser fast fire comes their way. Diana steers the fighter jet hard enough right to miss being hit by the unseen jet. The fighter jet lightly hits the waters below as it comes back upright over ocean water.

Steve sighs with partial relief, "just glad I'm still conscious."

Diana figures, "I don't suppose we're in range to call for help?"

Steve sighs a little, "we're the only ones in range." The fighter jet shifts to the left, away from more laser fast fire. At the same time, Steve fires the mini-turret without a lasso on it into the briefly visible jet. It shifts quick enough to have the laser fast fire from Steve hit its nose tip instead of its windshield window. A glance at similar Amazon battle wear is all that is seen from in the cockpit, much to Diana's growing nervousness.

She pushes, "where's the nearest colony?"

Steve inquires a little confused, "don't you mean city?"

Diana hints, "let's just say it's been awhile. I might explain later…if we survive that long. Got any smaller missiles?" She steers upward right before diving back down, making the invisible jet's blasts hit a retractable wheel compartment under one of the wings.

Steve chuckles a little, "one step ahead of you." An already fired mini-missile is beginning to come around to the invisible jet. The fighter jet quickly skids across the waters to put out the wheel compartment fire. Unfortunately, the invisible jet fires at the missile quick enough to explode it before it can hit the invisible jet. Fortunately though, Diana uses that opportunity to have the fighter jet follow a big ocean wave long enough to escape detection from the invisible jet.

Steve chuckles to himself, "for someone who hasn't been around, you sure know how to get around. I'm Steve."

Diana points out with a small chuckle, "then guide me to the nearest city, Steve, and I'll get to land."

Steve concludes, "sure, but who are you anyway?"

Diana suggests with a hard sigh, "it's a long story, but for now…just call me Wonder Woman."

Steve chuckles slightly, "is that a invitation?"

Wonder Woman sighs a little at the question, "not exactly. Right now, we focus on surviving."

Steve realizes, "damn."

Wonder Woman figures, "yep. But if you let me know your long story, I'll let you know mine when we land."

An hour or so later…

Wonder Woman realizes, "so this evil mastermind of a corporation called Themiscyra International is responsible for several waves of international destruction."

Steve reveals, "the latest being selling powerful fruit juice branded Ambrosia, which may have the power of gods. Or so Intelligence…" Not far off from the crowded beach shores of sunny Florida, the fighter jet is starting to land. Then out of nowhere, laser fast fire hit the fighter jet's engines. The fighter jet is on a collision course for the nearest beach, with screaming crowds of people hurriedly running out of the way.

Wonder Woman implies, "any life preservers?"

Steve remarks with a slight chuckle, "funny, but yes." He and Wonder Woman unbuckle. Steve gets a dark brown emergency parachute backpack near his seat, now activating it on his person to hover over the exploding fighter jet. Wonder Woman had also just got a emergency parachute on her person. With the third fighter still lying next to her seat though, Wonder Woman seconds later hurls him to the beach with one super strong hand while activating her emergency parachute. She starts hovering.

In the midst of the explosion though, the golden lasso remains very much intact. Invisible wheels of the invisible jet had recently made impression marks on the sand. Wonder Woman and Steve land on the sand, tumbling back to their feet. The third fighter starts wondering in confusion, "am I in…?" The beach's crowds were gone.

Wonder Woman and Steve lose their parachutes, with Wonder Woman quickly gathering up the undamaged lasso. During the landing, a woman was getting out of the invisible jet. With medium golden hair, she is wearing Amazon battle wear with upper pale white and lower white starred dark red. It also has golden colored letters TI across the top.

Wonder Woman gasps in great disbelief, "Mala?!"

The evil woman laughs, "no, but I got her gone: I'm Aresia, head of the true Amazon nation Themiscyra International."


	2. Episode 2: Future Past, Part 2

The Power of Gods: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 2:

In Zeus' living room cloud…

The Olympian TV scroll is showing a television static like storm cloud on its screen. It's paused by Zeus's thoughts. He angrily mutters, "how in Tartarus did such a Discordia get her hands on Ambrosia?!" He blasts lightning into the Olympian TV scroll, only to be preserved by other Olympian gods' thoughts.

Hera urges, "again with calling a woman mortal troublemaker Discordia?! She might as well be destroyed by the impact of your own Not-To-Be-Taken-Seriously campaigns against her followers!"

Poseidon sighs hard, "they may not be a threat to you, but their optimism is enough to damn me all the same."

In the midst of a surfacing heated argument among most of the Olympian Gods, only Hades agrees with Poseidon.

Athena turns somewhat desperately to a very long black haired woman goddess by the name of Hestia. With old fashioned security camera like black rimmed bright white skin and a animated city themed dress on, Hestia makes a tall desk shaped storm cloud stand appear in front of her.

She calls out, "order! Order!" At the same time, Hestia traps her arguing god-siblings in lightning cages at the sound of her own fist against the cloud stand. She sighs with slight relief, "that is better. The first ruling is that since this Aresia is not intending to bring chaos, talking about Chaos created goddess Discordia is irrelevant. Objections?! No? Good."

Hestia somewhat calmer moves on to her next ruling, "the second ruling is that since Aresia's Ambrosia has only begun being distributed in recent mortal weeks with this Diana as Wonder Woman giving off equally powerful resistance, it is still a sentient mortal matter. Objections?"

Artemis laughs wildly, "non-sentient, sentient…what's in a name?!"

Hestia mutters harshly, "from one that does not have too much Ambrosia already." Most of the gods are in agreement with her.

This leads Artemis to break out of her cage with a great roar, much to most of the other Olympian Gods' surprise. She manages to punch Hestia through her cloud stand before she can react. Hestia finds herself coughing hard on the cloud floor, with Artemis leaping on top of her. Artemis shouts, "joy killer!" The other lightning cages have disappeared by now, with a number of her other god-siblings rushing over to help against Artemis.

Apollo curiously slightly chuckles, "Poseidon has more Ambrosia on the Mid-Ocean Ridge." Artemis gets off of Hestia and disappears, only to appear in front of Apollo.

Shaking Apollo's hand hard, Artemis chuckles suddenly cheerful, "thank you! Thank you!" She lets go to disappear from the cloud room alone, to much godly relief. Apollo restores his own hand, still feeling a little sore from it.

With bright yellow skin and medium brown hair in a animated scoreboard themed uniform, a male god by the name of Hermes adds, "hey, wait a god minute! I pulled that trick on Ares just a god week ago."

Zeus chuckles, "Artemis doesn't know one god week from another."

Athena adds, "guess that means someone better go fish her out."

Just before falling unconscious, Hestia sighs very sore, "no…objections."

Not long after the Apollo News continues, in mortal minutes…

In the midst of Aresia introducing herself, Wonder Woman had quickly got her golden lasso around Aresia. The waves washing up on the beach have put out the fire from the helicopter crash. Wonder Woman mutters coldly, "where is the Ambrosia?" Steve helps his fellow officer up to his feet.

Steve asks him, "you all right, fighter?"

The fellow officer nods slightly, coughing moderately.

Aresia has been struggling to get the glowing very brightly golden lasso off, but with no luck. Giving into the lasso's power, she sighs, "on many motorboats, heading for Mauritania. Laugh. Not that you'll get that far." Aresia uses apparent goddess powers to turn the second fighter into glass, just as he takes out a black laser shaped light gun pointer. Even from that movement, the glass statue form shatters to pieces.

Steve angrily charges for Aresia, taking out his own light gun pointer.

In growing anger herself, Wonder Woman briefly turns around to realize what happened. In those seconds though, Aresia jump kicks Wonder Woman hard against Steve.

They both groan hard. Without Wonder Woman's grip on it, the golden Lasso of Truth gets loose enough for Aresia to disappear from it.

Aresia reappears near Wonder Woman, threatening to her, "I'm doing what a true Amazon would do: Destroying all men and anyone else that gets in my way!" Simultaneously, Wonder Woman and Steve are both just getting to their feet.

Wonder Woman shouts, "fall back!" A shapeshifting shark from the beach's waters had just revealed itself to be a medium dark red haired figure in Aresia like Amazon battle wear. She fires bright yellow spirit energy arrows from the wrist of a magical silver glove. On the sides of the screen, a group of shadows tiled Bana-Mighdall is around blocky pyramid shadows and triangular pyramid shadows. They bow before dancing shadow lights over their pyramid shadows.

Wonder Woman uses her wrist protectors to block the spirit energy arrows, just before the spirit energy arrows disappear. Steve is retreating for the city streets of Florida. Wonder Woman remarks with disgust, "you are part of Hera's Men's World." She uses that as a long enough distraction to grab the Lasso of Truth and retreat herself.

Aresia shouts, "where is…Diana?!" She had just realized that by Steve's light gun pointer, her Amazon helper had been sent to unconsciousness during Steve's retreat. Side pictures show Aresia disappearing with her invisible jet to appear elsewhere.

The screen shifted and zoomed on Florida city streets. Shadows around the screen show Wonder Woman and Steve running fast past some big crowds of shadows. Back on the screen, they go into the nearest dark alley with a setting sun in the sky behind them.

Steve points out somewhat exhausted, "ok…sigh…what's the short version of your long story?"

Wonder Woman figures, "a rogue Amazon turned goddess."

Steve chuckles, "that's craz…! Sigh. You're serious, aren't you?"

Wonder Woman sighs a bit, "either way, Aresia is a highly powerful woman with possibly many other..."

Steve points out, "except if Aresia's friend could have turned you to glass, she would have."

Wonder Woman reasons, "then her powerful friends are mortals turned into Amazons. And since she didn't seem to even care much for her own friend, it's most likely from altered Ambrosia to keep Aresia in power."

Steve sighs hard, "damn. A lesser shapeshifter is still a shapeshifter."

During their conversation, side pictures show Steve on a shadow cell phone. Shadow branches lead from the cell phone to a White House shadow tiled Washington Headquarters Services. Branching off from that is a shadow titled Etta Candy, who is on a shadow cord telephone. Many shadow figures go through booths before boarding shadow ships. Then the shadow ships gather their forces on waters.

Then, the screen changes to a white gray cruiser yacht. The only one on board is mostly bald Secretary of the Army Wade Eiling with gray side hair. He's wearing a dark green uniform. Behind Wade though are twenty white and black two seated motorboats, each with a wooden box labeled Ambrosia next to a figure in a black and blue scuba gear wetsuit.

Wade urges over comlink in a different woman sounding voice, "won't be long now, Aresia." Aresia's stealth fighters head for a upcoming desert beach just several miles away.

Aresia figures over comlink, "good. Laugh. Even if Ambrosia is legally off the market by tomorrow, the Middle East will become a much higher security risk soon enough to let just as much Ambrosia slip through the cracks." To the side of the screen, she over shadow waters is firing laser like fire from her invisible jet into many shadow ships. Several blow up. Some just sink into the waters. Wonder Woman and Steve are swimming out of the shadow wreckage, unnoticed by Aresia above.

The Amazon shapeshifter imposter adds, "while their kingdoms destroy each other for us. Very nice."

Aresia reasons, "indeed it is." Wonder Woman and Steve climb up onto the yacht, coming out from underwater. The Secretary imposter hears them. She warns Aresia, "Diana's here!"

Wonder Woman mutters coldly, "that's Wonder Woman to you." She with a silver glove of her own on makes a dark blue spirit energy blade come out of it.

Steve chuckles slightly to himself, "superwomen." Wonder Woman charges at the Secretary imposter. The secretary imposter gets out her own bright yellow spirit energy blade from her silver glove, charging at Wonder Woman. But at the last second, Wonder Woman jump flip kicks off of the secretary imposter to send her into shapeshifting overload hard against the yacht's metal outer railing. The shapeshifting blob just melts into a bright yellow mud like puddle.

During Wonder Woman's latest attack, Aresia appears just in time to be struck by Wonder Woman's spirit energy blade. The surprise attack leads to Aresia coughing hard on the deck, barely getting back up. She laughs slightly between coughing, "Mala pushed you away…to protect you from me: Guess…that's not going to work too well."

At the same time, the side pictures show Steve steering the yacht for the motorboats. Several shadows on the motorboats fire spirit energy arrows into the yacht while quickly moving around it. The yacht begins sinking into the waters. Fortunately though, a few remaining shadow ships take out half of the motorboats from behind.

Wonder Woman pushes back, "I think you have to worry about your own survival here."

Aresia godly restoring herself recalls, "you and Mala never intended to get rid of that map, but the Amazons fired on that ship as planned because of not realizing you were on it." She punches Wonder Woman off the yacht, cracking some of Wonder Woman's hardened clay toughness. Aresia appears right next to her in midair, just to kick her for the waters below with now moderate cracking and a hard cough.

Aresia recalls threateningly with her attacks, "when that happened though, I thought they were true Amazons. I let them be for generations, thinking they would destroy all men. In recent years however, I know now that only I have the strength to do it."

At the same time on one side of the side pictures, Steve fires laser fast fire to take out a few more imposters. The other side shows Bana-Mighdall shadows blasted by tons of bright white lights, leaving only a handful of them. Back on the first side, Aresia briefly appears near Steve to send him crashing through the front yacht window. Steve struggles to stay awake as a small shadow rescue party boards the half sunken yacht.

Wonder Woman swiftly uses her Lasso of Truth to catch one of the motorboats, swing flipping into another imposter. The second imposter falls overboard, but the few imposters still on motorboats fire spirit energy arrows into Wonder Woman. The motorboat she is on explodes. But in those seconds, Wonder Woman very weakened quickly eats some of the altered Ambrosia to restore herself through shapeshifting. Aresia from above is back in her invisible jet. Simultaneously, side pictures show Steve being carried to a big plus shadow by the shadow rescue party.

She mutters, "I'll blast them all to…!"

Much to Aresia's shock, Wonder Woman shapeshifts into a winged angel version of herself to push off of the explosion.

Aresia cries out over speakers, "why in Tartarus are you still here?!"

Wonder Woman highlights, "because I don't deserve to be." She simultaneously uses her wrist protectors to block more spirit energy arrows. During the spirit energy firing, shadow pictures show the rest of the shadow imposters taken out by shadow ships now surrounding where the shadow yacht used to be. Seconds later, Wonder Woman uses her reappearing spirit energy blade to slash through the invisible jet. The invisible jet explodes in half, but Aresia has already angrily vanished away.

Wonder Woman sighs in midair, "crazy Amazon."

As the screen starts shifting and changing back to Themiscyra, shadows show Wonder Woman and Steve talking under the reappearing plus shadow. Several black and white thought bubbles float around the plus shadow. One has a shadow uniform titled Diana Prince. A second thought bubble has a shadow city that says under it, "New Gateway, FL." A third thought bubble has two silhouette faces blending into one solid color shadow. And the last thought bubble here has Aresia on top of a triangular pyramid with a silhouette torn into pieces by her shadow hands.

On Themiscyra, back in a certain Amazon's room…

Hippolyta on her throne is facing her repositioned magic mirror. She sighs hard to herself, as the magic mirror shows her daughter in a mostly bright blue hotel bedroom.

Wonder Woman sighs hard, seeing Hippolyta with help from a recently purchased modern bright red handheld mirror. Only Wonder Woman's face is visible due to the size of the handheld mirror. She says, "don't tell me: Another lecture on Men's World?"

Hippolyta sighs again, "no: I just wanted to say goodbye. Amazon law…at least in Themiscyra…says that once you befriend a man, you are punished to be on your own."

Wonder Woman teary eyed mutters harshly, "you're punishing your own tribe…Miss Hades!" The handheld mirror is smashed, cutting off Hippolyta's magic link to it.

Hippolyta closes her eyes in deep sadness, "I never wanted…my own daughter to face that law."

After this installment of Apollo News' end credits roll…

Zeus turns off the Olympian TV scroll with his thoughts. He coldly says, "even if Wonder Woman isn't currently a godly threat, Aresia is. And what do we do with godly threats?"

Athena reasons, "on that, we agree on: We have to destroy her before she destroys us and our followers." Almost all the still conscious Olympian Gods agree, much to Demeter's discomfort. As to what gods and goddesses will act on Athena's words, that remains to be seen.


	3. Episode 3: The Current of De Nile

The Power of Gods: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 3:

At Aresia's headquarters, publically called Themiscyra Station…

On a sandy brown triangular pyramid shaped TV set is a commercial for Themiscyra International. A golden TI logo is on the upper right of the screen. Aresia's prerecorded voice is saying, "yes ladies, it's the Wonder Doll. It not only looks like you…" Against a white starred dark red background, a action figure of Aresia herself is being briefly held up by a darkly smiling Aresia.

Seconds into her commercial, she sets the action figure to stand on the floor. Aresia adds, "but also acts like you." In sync with her claim, the action figure magically turns into a duplicate Aresia.

The duplicate Aresia laughs slightly, "the latest in men destroying magic. So if you want a Wonder Doll for only $7.50, give us a magically untraceable call now at 2-900-ARESIA5."

Not long after, one of the Aresias' voices leads on, "and now, back to the Amazons Attack show."

In a stadium made of magically cooled down gold bars…

In the center of the stadium is a short dark brown haired muscular man, up against a somewhat upright humanoid black spotted bright yellow cheetah woman with strangely matching long hair. The man called Hercules has a bright red spirit energy blade and dark brown medieval styled battle wear. The woman simply called the Cheetah has only her glowing bright yellow claws to fight with.

Up in the gold bleachers are many of Aresia's women followers who have come to personally enjoy the match. Most of them wear Aresia's colors. A very pleased Aresia herself is overlooking the whole stadium, from a room sized magic soap bubble like bubble around its ceiling. She laughs darkly, "finally...Men's greatest offender will fall." The stadium's most darkly notable sports banner has on it amidst black and yellow, "Ambrosia: Still legal in 13 Middle East countries."

The Cheetah with super fast speed charges at Hercules in a hunched over form of movement. Bright yellow spirit energy cannonballs are blasted at Hercules, who slices most of them in half with his spirit energy blade. The Cheetah growls primally as she jumps on top of Hercules to pin him down against the floor. Bright yellow spirit energy chains wrap themselves around Hercules, much to the sickly cheers of Aresia and her in crowd.

The Cheetah hisses, "guess who gets to be on the next banner of the year: You do!" She is about to destroy Hercules, when Hercules rips the spirit energy chains off of himself.

In rage of his own, Hercules on the floor flip kicks the Cheetah against some incoming spirit energy cannonballs. Aresia along with her people are shocked that he just beat one of their champions. The Cheetah falls unconscious against the gold bar floor tiles. The magic bubble pops as a very angry Aresia appears right in front of Hercules.

She lifts him up by the neck, very tempted to destroy him herself. Aresia shouts, "you half god barbarian!"

Hercules slightly chuckles, "have you forgotten your own rules, Aresia? Any man who wins against your own punishment…gets his wish."

Aresia lets go in very shaken realization of this. She mutters hotly, "then just try it and see, hotshot!" Hercules gets up to his knees.

He intriguingly highlights, "my wish…is to marry you, Aresia."

Aresia in a angry shout of rage turns the entire stadium into melting cheese. Cameras are also turned into melting cheese, taking the show off the air. Her conscious followers run for the nearest exits.

Up in a bright white cloud, above Mount Olympus...

Zeus is in his own cloud bed, having lightning blasted his own personal Olympian TV scroll in front of him to pieces. Hera wakes up beside him, somewhat startled by Zeus's latest blast of anger. She mutters as she just starts to wake up, "for the trillionth time, I never made a creation with…! Oh. There you are, dear."

Zeus sighs hard, "Hercules is trying for peace...from Aresia of all gods! And you know what that means."

Hera implies in a hard sigh, "he can only delay the inevitable battle that could very well destroy us."

Zeus adds darkly, "and you want to destroy Hercules for being an illegal god creation, just as much as I want to destroy him for his latest treachery against us."

Hera concludes with a slight laugh, "I'm listening."

In many mortal minutes, not far off from New Gateway…

Wonder Woman and Steve are at a mostly pale white and dark blue Florida airport, both in dark green uniforms. Along with several other fighters, they're getting in line for booth security checks. Wonder Woman though has her battle wear under her uniform, while no one else nearby does.

Wonder Woman sighs a bit, "remind me again why we have to go through these checks to check on Aresia?"

Steve whispers somewhat uneasily, "because Etta Candy's connections weren't enough to convince the president. Sigh. I know checking us is probably overdoing it, but sometimes with the uniform…"

Almost to her security check, Wonder Woman concludes lowly, "come things we don't want to do. Gods, you almost sound like Hippolyta!"

Steve whispers harshly, "secret identity, remember?!"

Wonder Woman sighs on her way through her security check, "sorry." Not long after she and Steve are both checked though, Wonder Woman whispers back, "but I wouldn't put it past my own mother to find a way to keep that whole conversation secret."

Steve adds, "if I ever meet your mother, remind me not to get on her bad side." He and Wonder Woman head for the nearest waiting area's dark blue seats.

She chuckles, "don't worry: It's hard for any man not to be on her bad side anyway."

Somewhere around a mortal hour later, through a particular magic bubble from earlier…

In the center of the bubble's randomly bright rainbow swirled rim are rim distorted silhouettes of Aresia's room from within. A shadow bed has a large shadow cat on top of it. To the side are shadow waves of a shadow pool. Between the pool and bed are silhouetted Aresia and Hercules. Hercules sighs hard, "look! I know that you're probably still mad for…" The silhouettes briefly blend together as one shadow.

Hercules adds in partially relieved surprise, "or not. Are you…?"

Aresia suddenly mutters harshly, "not when I destroy you!" The lower part of her shadow rams itself into Hercules' shadow.

Hercules coughs hard on the bubble floor. But as he catches his breath, Aresia strangely finds herself sobbing on the bubble floor.

She mutters very shakily, "I can't…control…!"

Still on the bubble floor, Hercules pushes, "whatever Olympian is doing this to you, you have the power to fight it. Fight it, Aresia!"

Aresia mutters hotly, "maybe I can't outsmart you, but I know who can. Get him, Nemesis!" As the big shadow cat pounces at Hercules from behind, Hercules swiftly tumbles out of the magic bubble. Hercules crashes through a painted glass Themiscyra International themed window of blurred colors, landing on the gold bar lined road among many other such windows on mostly white modern houses.

Hercules shouts to the ground, "Hera, if this is your idea of…!" Just as he pulls himself up, he senses the bizarrely red striped golden big cat Nemesis coming at him with super speed. Hercules manages to barely duck away from this pounce. He runs for the nearest miles of sand in the surrounding desert land, with about fifty bright yellow spirit energy arrows from Aresia's Amazons being launched from either side of him.

Several of Aresia's people shout, "for the true Amazon nation!"

Hercules shouts to the sky between breaths, "if this is your…idea of destroying me…you got a punishment of your own coming!" Nemesis is also after Hercules, who ends up leading the charge into Tartarus level heat.

Several mortal hours later…

Four fighter jets fly over the getting darker desert land, one of which has Steve as the leading pilot. A few groups of Amazons are behind a few large rock faces, circling around a very exhausted Hercules. Steve checks, "is that Hercules?"

With a parachute on and her battle wear visible, Wonder Woman replies with a slight chuckle, "yes: Almost like it was yesterday when he pulled out that sword."

Steve urges, "and if Hera's right, our chance to save him could become yesterday if we're not focused. Go!" Wonder Woman slightly nods before jumping out of the jet fighter. On her belt, she has a brown and gray old fashioned TV remote control given to her by Steve's connections. Six other fighters in parachutes are closing in on the Amazons from behind.

On the way down, Wonder Woman presses a few buttons on it to remotely steer the fighter jet Steve is in. Steve orders, "fire!" Laser fast fire speeds across the rock faces to cut off the Amazons. At the same time, Wonder Woman and the other ground fighters punch almost all of them into unconsciousness from behind. One of them punches Wonder Woman into the sand, but Wonder Woman from the sand with her own tiara ready hurls it into the Amazon to take her out.

A few of the ground fighters turn to her, "what the…?! So it's…!"

Wonder Woman implies as she gets up, "just a close friend of Diana's helping fight the good fight."

Steve reports, "no further sign of Themiscyra International…so far." The fighter jets are standing by above as a precaution, and the ground fighters besides Wonder Woman are setting up a perimeter on ground.

Hercules chuckles as he sees the ground fighters and Wonder Woman, "I appreciate the help, but… Di…"

Wonder Woman hugs him, "it's been too long. I go by Wonder Woman now."

Hercules figures, "whatever works. I go by Hercules now anyway."

Wonder Woman figures, "and do you know this is a trap by Ares?"

Hercules checks uneasily, "who says? Through Aresia, Ares would lead the…! Sigh. It's a long story." He is circling a little around the sand.

Wonder Woman highlights, "if it involves Aresia, maybe we could use a long story."

Hercules sighs hard, "it began with my former kingdom…Camelot. Because of being created by Zeus and a mortal, Hera disguised herself as my wife and went after Lancelot to spite me. After I banished my real wife and Lancelot for such a thing, Hera…revealed herself to me as the one who tricked me."

Wonder Woman sighs heavily, "by the gods."

Hercules goes on sadly, "in a way, I wish it was just by the gods: I was driven to rage to destroy my own kingdom! If it wasn't for Aphrodite's help though, I may have been punished even more harshly than the Thirteen Labors I've had to do for centuries."

Wonder Woman pieces together, "and Aresia…is the last one. We have to get…!" Before Wonder Woman and Hercules can run though, two Aresias appear to their great shock. Next to one of them is Nemesis, too tired from chasing Hercules for hours to be awake.

One of the Aresias here points out with another godly voice, "just like I told you." Wonder Woman and Hercules almost get to them, but Zeus from behind makes a dust storm to trap the two heroes from within.

Steve shouts over comlink, "hit them with everything we got!" The fighter jets start firing missiles at the three godly figures.

The real Aresia laughs slightly, "then let's finish this."

The ground troops regroup, realizing where Aresia is.

Zeus mutters harshly, "you're getting nowhere." Several more gusts of wind from him send the fighter jets and their missiles crashing against the sand and rocks.

Steve orders, "brace for impact!" One missile ends up destroying a fighter jet, while another fighter jet explodes against the rocks. The fake Aresia traps the ground troops, Wonder Woman, and Hercules in appearing magic mirrors before they can fire. They struggle to break free, but it would be too late for what's to come.

Aresia laughs, "only fitting that such a man should be tortured by his own fire."

Hercules cries out Aresia's name as Aresia transforms him unwillingly into a bright red spirit flame.

Wonder Woman cries out teary eyed, "Hercules!" She suddenly finds her view of the desert to vanish, leaving the world inside the magic mirror dark all around her. That is, until the fake Aresia appears before Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman voices in great disbelief, "Athena, why wou…?!"

Athena reveals herself to Wonder Woman. She suggests bittersweetly, "I wish there was a better way, but sometimes…sigh…the least worst choice is the only best choice." A very shaken Wonder Woman ends up disappearing from the magic mirror, before she can get the chance to respond to Athena's words.

After the god minute in the mirror, some mortal minutes later…

Steve and Wonder Woman are back in Steve's fighter jet, with both of them silent for some time on their way back to Florida. Steve reflects sadly with a sigh, "I know what it's like…to lose someone in battle."

With a hand on Steve's, Wonder Woman says solemnly, "thank you."

A few mortal hours ago, in a underground part of a triangular pyramid…

Aresia is among many spirit possessions and torches, on her knees and holding a bright yellow spirit energy blade of her own. Right before her is a black and blue falcon-jackal hybrid chained to the sandy floor, which cries out in pain as the spirit energy blade sends it to unconsciousness. From its physical body comes magic bubble like lights, dancing across the room.

Aresia concludes sickly, "the destruction of all Men begins now…Artemis."


	4. Episode 4: Lost Light

The Power of Gods: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 4:

Somewhere among the Bermuda Triangle's islands…

One particular island doesn't even look like an island. It looks very much like the edge of a waterfall, all over its liquid-solid hybrid water mass. Everything on this mass from the mainly coral red trees to the mainly blue water-mortal hybrids is in watercolors. The water-mortal hybrids' land is called Atlantis, making them Atlanteans. It's nighttime, with only the stars high above to shine very dim light on the shadows of Atlantis.

Distorted music of dark sadness plays in the shadows' hearing range, over the sound of harsh waves. Fifty mainly blue water beings called Nereid are in blue spirit energy chains, with nearby watery bowls rising to the top in water before merging with Atlantis itself. Poseidon himself is at the center of it all, close by a Nereid named Amphitrite. For Poseidon and his personal creations, this is the closest thing to a holiday called the Festival of Tears.

Poseidon shouts, "come on now! You can do better than that!"

Some Atlanteans shout in response, "more waves! More bowls! Then get Aquaman for all we care!"

Poseidon coldly turns to those who shouted Aquaman's name, "what have we said about mentioning that name?"

One Atlantean sighs, "to not to?"

Poseidon interestingly laughs, "if this wasn't the Festival of Tears…I'd have you all absorbed by Altantis' waters." Several other Atlanteans suddenly shakily see a glowing golden tree a few islands away. It towers over its own island. Poseidon sees it too. Poseidon sighs lowly to Amphitrite, "Demeter is up to something: The underdeveloped tree goddess!" He isn't heard over his own Island Metal music.

In her spirit energy chains, Amphitrite wonders uneasily, "and what does my king plan to do with her?"

Poseidon darkly laughs, "dumb question: I tell you when I want to tell you!" The sounds of harsh waves and Island Metal go off in foreshadowing darkness.

A few mortal days later, overseas…

Wonder Woman in battle wear and Steve are flying in a fighter jet around the Bermuda Triangle, both somewhat in better spirits. Wonder Woman slightly sighs, "just more and more water."

Steve implies, "like you say for us mortals: Things can change."

Wonder Woman slightly chuckles, "yes, I have said that. Sigh. Steve: When am I going to see more of the world of mortals?"

Steve says slightly confused, "Diana, we were sent to Egypt to…"

Wonder Woman insists, "not that: I was meaning to delicately say your world."

Steve realizes, "ohh. I just…thought your thoughts were at a loss."

Wonder Woman turns to him, "since when ha…? You still think I'm crazy, don't you?!"

Steve questions, "oh, so this is what I get for being delicate with…?!" At the corner of Wonder Woman's vision, she sees a lot of watery versions of dolphins and sharks coming in their direction.

Wonder Woman points out, "we can argue later! Right now, the waters have changed…and we might need to call for backup."

Steve sighs, "right on it."

In god minutes, at the tree from nights ago…

On a ring of a rock reef around the tree's trunk, Demeter is standing in front of a round cave opening like tree hole. Beyond the rock reef, the island wide tree goes as far as the center of the Earth past the ocean floor. Demeter's World Tree is not fully glowing in gold light, but is getting there as the light travels fast for the surface. Demeter urges, "come on, Adonis! Sigh. We don't have all god day." A mortal-tree hybrid comes out of the tree's hole, with leaf like layered medium green hair and a tough wood-rock hybrid body.

He sighs, "I may give mortals the seasons, but even I have limits! Besides, we could be messing with nature." The tree is lit almost blindingly in light at its rock reef base, having the two god figures' figures the only thing noticeable in the glow of Demeter's World Tree.

Demeter assures, "except I am the true Mother Nature, and I am doing this for the good of mortals. Now please…sigh…for our own good." Their figures of light briefly blend together as one light. Adonis then blends with the light from Demeter's World Tree, disappearing from sight. The entire tree is now glowing, with Adonis appearing in its treetop. His branch like hands are merged with the treetop's branches.

In mortal minutes, on the ocean water…

A army worth of Atlanteans are on top of water dolphin beings and water shark beings, using blue spirit energy chains to steer them in a charge for the southeastern edge of the United States. The Atlanteans' limited water shapeshifting are turning their free hands into spirit energy of their own, from watery jellyfish stingers to watery octopus tentacles. They battle cry with teary eyes. Poseidon on a water dolphin being is leading them, with a massive thunderstorm beginning to form on his godly command.

Many dark gray battleships and fighter jets are ready to fire, with Poseidon's army getting closer and closer to their blast range. This includes Wonder Woman and Steve's fighter jet. Wonder Woman realizes somewhat uneasily, "they won't get the chance."

Steve checks, "then how can we without…? Slight Chuckle. Got it." He takes the pilot's seat to steer their fighter jet for Poseidon himself. At the same time, Wonder Woman is getting ready with her lasso.

Simultaneously, the thunderstorm lightning blasts right through the engine of a exploding battleship. The explosion sets two more battleships aflame, leaving most of the battleships vulnerable for the Atlanteans to board them. Fighters and Atlanteans fight hard on the battleships' decks, but the Atlanteans are winning with help from the battleship surprise attack.

Then things get trickier. Gold colored spirit energy rowboats appear in a checkered pattern, across everywhere on the Earth's surface. The land and the oceans are covered with these rowboats. From the southeastern edge of the United States to Aresia's kingdom, mortal fighters and god level fighters are rushing to the rowboats. Some are getting to them for spirit energy protection, while most of the fighters are too busy trying to get their own fighters away from the rowboats to fight among themselves.

Poseidon mutters, "damn world tree!"

At the same time, from the land…

Islands, beaches, forests, and everywhere else vibrates like mad. Skyscrapers fall like cards. Cars and the roads they're on become dangerous bumper cars. Crowds of people hurriedly run for the spirit energy rowboats, even as lots of rowboats fall through forming valley wide holes in golden light. Crowds of people also head for the nearest mortal rescue teams.

Crowds worth of blue uniformed officers have at every two areas one of their own on a white horn version of a loudspeaker. They recently got emergency instructions from the White House itself. The officers on their horn loudspeakers urge loudly, "everything is…under control! Please remain calm! Darkseid's Boom Tubes are to be taken care of momentarily!"

Despite knowing this was a lie, the officers went with their orders.

During the land rush for shelter…

Wonder Woman and Steve are getting within range of Poseidon, who is deep sea swimming alone for Demeter's World Tree. His watery being along with many others are retreating back to Atlantis by themselves. The thunderstorm fades. Steve gasps, "my god. New plan!" He steers hard for the still standing golden tree, almost knocking Wonder Woman off her feet.

She presses, "yeah: Get me to that tree!" Gold light is lighting up the sky like stars, coming from the newly forming land valleys.

Steve slightly chuckles, "no argument here. And the water king?"

Wonder Woman highlights, "distract his focus. Good luck." She parachutes down for Demeter's World tree, having it be caught on a branch halfway to help herself fall fast to the rock reef.

Steve sarcastically adds, "right: Give me the easy job."

On the way down, Wonder Woman intriguingly gets her lasso's special golden rope around her arms. She coughs hard from the impact of the landing, but gets up to run into the tree hole. Around Wonder Woman are glowing gold inner branches scattered high above, as portals to magic world bubbles housing mortals thought lost to history. In the tree's center is a seemingly endless black hole. Wonder Woman with a deep breath jumps headfirst into the center hole.

Simultaneously, beyond the center hole…

With no fighters available to assist him, Steve aims for Poseidon with laser fast fire. Steve mutters to himself, "come on!"

Near the ocean floor, Poseidon has managed to create a god level whirlpool around the golden tree in an effort to destroy it. He mutters to himself, "yes! Laugh. Fall before my Atlantis."

Steve with an outstretched hand shakily steers the fighter jet against the water, with the fighter jet's cockpit underwater and its engines still in the air. Steve fires into a caught off guard Poseidon, seconds before backing out of the water with some difficulty. Despite being able to shake it off, it distracts Poseidon long enough to be caught in his own whirlpool. Crying out in defeat, he makes the god whirlpool disappear to save himself.

Simultaneously, at Demeter's World Tree…

Demeter has very recently appeared next to Adonis, "what in the seasons is…?!"

Adonis cries out, "I can't…cont…!" His entire hybrid body gets pulled into Demeter's World Tree, disappearing from Demeter's sight.

Demeter cries out Adonis' name, as Athena appears near her.

Athena assures, "you can save the land, for you are not alone."

Deep from within the trunk…

With her wrist bands and lasso rope, Wonder Woman is providing her own protection magic against the rising heat from her fall's air pressure. All around her seems to be nothing but darkness. Wonder Woman reflects to herself, "if this doesn't work, and I don't make it back…sigh…goodbye."

Then bright red flames from the Earth's center appear. Wonder Woman's clay-mortal hands are becoming wet clay, only held together by the golden lasso's rope. She with a hard groan quickly moves her hands into a side of the trunk, merging them with the minerals of the Earth from within. Wonder Woman is melting into wet clay herself from the flames' heat, when Demeter appears in front of her from the tree trunk. She offers her hand to a fading Wonder Woman, who gratefully takes it before falling unconscious.

With Adonis, Wonder Woman, and Demeter merged with Demeter's World Tree, the new valleys and rowboats disappear. The entire Earth's surface glows in gold light. Floods, forest fires, and recently formed valleys everywhere disappear. Ice caps at the North Pole become thick again. Destruction of the land by ground vibrations seem to reverse in time, even though the destruction of buildings and cars don't.

Mortal hours later, through the white curtains over a certain emergency room bed…

The silhouettes of Wonder Woman and Steve are seen from within. Wonder Woman is on a shadow bed, with Steve standing near. Wonder Woman checks in hard coughs, "did…we save…?"

Steve interestingly chuckles, "you may be crazy, but somehow you save the world anyway. We can agree to disagree."

Wonder Woman chuckles forgivingly with a hard cough. Their silhouette heads briefly merge as one silhouette.

Steve whispers, "don't talk now: You need your strength. Get well." Wonder Woman's silhouette head slightly nods in understanding before resting on the shadow bed.

Elsewhere, in the sky overseas…

In a black storm cloud, Poseidon is sitting in a watery chair. Opposite of him is a floating magic mirror framed teardrop, acting as a Olympian TV scroll. On its screen is storm cloud after storm cloud, heading for continental coastlines over the oceans in rising numbers. Poseidon laughs at his godly handiwork. Ares interestingly shows up beside his watery chair.

He hints, "it is done, god-brother. Laugh. It's only a matter of god time now."

Poseidon foreshadows, "until our storm brings Hera's spirit pillar down...laugh…along with her precious Zeus' spirit pillar."


	5. Episode 5: World of New Light

The Power of Gods: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 5:

On Themiscyra, in Queen Hippolyta's bedroom…

On her throne, Hippolyta is facing her magic mirror. On the magic mirror are two big hands shuffling mostly white playing cards. A logo on the upper right says in mist shaped like trees, "AmazonLand." The center says in a rainbow arch, "Next up on As Men's World Spins: 52 Pick On."

The center image changes to a Zeus image and a Ares image playing with the mentioned cards, but with Wonder Woman related character detailing. Several face down cards are on both sides of a gray cloud table. Image Zeus says, "Zeus to create." A floating upright Zeus card appears face up on top of one of his face down cards, which vanishes.

Image Ares laughs, "what, more thunder? Hippolyta to activate Persephone. Persephone to destroy." A floating upright Hippolyta card magically appears behind a face down card. The face down card becomes upright, revealing on it a lovely looking dark green vine being with very long leaf like hair and very flexible vine layered arms.

Image Zeus figures coldly, "not exactly." Vine like arms stretch out from the Persephone card to attack the Zeus card. Yet in seconds, the Zeus card has a dark gray tornado card appear as a shield. Despite its struggle, the Persephone card gets pulled into the tornado card. Both vanish.

Image Ares mutters, "of all the…! Slight laugh. Well played."

Image Zeus laughs, "glad you don't personally approve, because I win the Hippolyta card. Zeus to activate Hippolyta. Hippolyta to create." The Hippolyta card disappears from Image Ares' side and appears on Image Zeus' side. It shifts swiftly onto a then vanishing face down card.

Hippolyta slightly chuckles jokingly, "like I'd ever create with Zeus."

Image Ares adds harshly, "by the gods, of course! The only reason you would is to create Wonder Woman. Hera to..."

The magic mirror's screen abruptly changes to the OTV logo. Zeus' prerecorded voice says, "we interrupt all magical screens to bring you a important Olympian news update."

Hippolyta shouts, "oh, come on: I'm self justifying my hate of Men's World without your help!" The magic mirror changes to the image of a bright green Roman coliseum styled stadium, with angel like wings strangely carrying it higher and higher into the sky. In the center is Hermes.

He chuckles, "good day, good night…or however mortal time works again. Because the World of New Light benefit concert is coming, and it'll be night by the time the mortal tickets and cameras check themselves in."

Another Hermes runs around the stadium's pillars. In faster and faster flipbook animation, the second Hermes remarks, "so before it's not a new light for human civilization anymore..." He vanishes in bright green light.

The original Hermes concludes the thought, "get your magical screens pre-focused for the World of New Light today." A blue and green ball like world seems to grow swiftly from the stadium, like a hot air balloon. Then in seconds, it explodes in bright white light with the words World of New Light across the explosion. Not long after the apparent commercial started, a sighing harshly Hippolyta already left her room.

That night, in Florida's city of Jacksonville…

Like most of the modern world, ancient ruins like remains cover most of what's left. Roads are near invisible under rows of sleeping bags. Cars and trucks are mostly back in driveways and garages. Black clouds darker than the sky circle over the city, but no storm from them comes.

The World of New Light concert's east coast location here is a mostly pale white super large football stadium named EverBank Field. Its special event seating is about 80 thousand. EverBank Field's top rim is in the style of a multiple giant pull switches. Below the top are dark blue seats, green grass, and a large red curtained white wooden stage in the center.

Super large parking space is filled up with widely varying cars and trucks, both outside and inside. Across from mall like hallways and mall like elevators to move from parking to seating are locker rooms doubling as reserve backstage area. From inside these rooms, a few black cushioned lounge areas can be seen among bright neon like green lined black lockers.

One of the locker room's lounges has a short blond haired rock singer named Cassidy in a black dress sitting in one of the black cushioned seats, looking quite nervous. Her Elvis styled medium black haired manager Frank is standing in his gray business suit nearby. He tries to assure her, "Cassidy, I'm sure your fresh water tanks will…"

Cassidy mutters, "they better be here soon, or I call my therapist." Two delivery people in black and gray show up at the open doorway to this locker room, each carrying a light bluish plastic bottle like water jug.

Frank sighs with relief, "thank goodness you guys showed up. Just rest the water tanks on the floor there, and I'll sign for them."

One of the delivery people says in a deep voice, "of course." Both of them go to put the water tanks beside Cassidy's chair.

With mostly hidden relief, Cassidy mutters, "about time. I get onstage in…" Then before anyone can react, the delivery people open up the already loosened caps to the water tanks. In seconds, the tanks' water comes swirling out in the air to reveal Poseidon himself.

In the midst of Poseidon's arrival, a water rush of Poseidon made water knocks Cassidy and Frank unconscious. Lounge chairs are scattered across the locker room. Poseidon laughs darkly. Behind him are shapeshifting watery forms of the fake delivery people.

Six minutes later, out among the EverBank Field seats…

Onstage, a short black frontless haired soul singer in white with black sunglasses named Sam Pryor has just recently finished an original song of his. It is titled, "Not Enough Static." With his arm raised high, a great round of applause from the audience goes around in a grand circle. Sam says thank you, then proudly gets off the stage like he just won an award.

In the midst of the round of applause, Wonder Woman as United States fighter Diana and Steve are applauding along. A lot of fighters stationed along the east side of the United States have reserved front end seats, but Diana and Steve together have gotten to be in the front row. With upward bun styled golden brown hair, Etta Candy herself is sitting to the left of Steve. She wonders with Diana, "so, what do you think so far?"

Diana figures in partial fascination, "it's…like stepping into another world. Away from the mass destruction."

Etta slightly chuckles in sadness, "I think we can all relate."

Steve agrees.

A random announcer in white clothes comes on stage, "umm…can I have your attention please? Thank you. I've just been informed that Cassidy and Nina couldn't make it tonight…"

Many groans of disappointment come from around the stage.

The announcer continues, "but we have some island superstars: Give it up for the Sirens!" He shows himself to be Poseidon before the amazed and stunned crowd.

Knowing what's about to happen, Diana realizes moderately uneasy, "damn." She gets out her lasso from the battle wear under her clothes, loosening it away from Etta's view.

Etta suddenly realizes, "is that…?!"

Steve urgently recalls, "the water king."

In those seconds, a very large Roman styled water fountain made up of water appears behind him. Above, the rain clouds end up supplying a lot of the onstage water. No rain touches the ground. Floating on top of the watery fountain are the two watery shapeshifters transforming into bright blue tailed mermaids. They're the Sirens. One named Aglao has very long black hair, while one named Thelxie has very long blond hair.

The Sirens begin singing together, "what is that I see? Looking back at me? Is it just a dream…or is it you and me?" The audience's minds seem to be swept away by the Sirens' mind control, like still statues. Even camera people and worldwide television viewers are becoming mind controlled. Fortunately though, Diana's mortal hybrid body isn't as easily affected.

She shouts, "Steve!" Diana tosses some of her golden lasso's rope to Steve. With the golden Lasso of Truth in their hands, its magic strongly reminds them of their inner truths. In effect, the Lasso of Truth has given Diana and Steve immunity to the aftereffects of the Sirens' song.

By now, Diana and Steve have gotten up from their seats. Diana is revealed to be in a big downward three striped light white and red sleeveless dress. In a explosion themed mostly black T-shirt, Steve slightly chuckles, "not exactly what I had in mind, but all right."

Poseidon shouts determinedly, "stop them!" The crowd around Diana and Steve begin getting up, closing in fast under Poseidon's orders.

Only slightly out of sync, the Sirens go on, "bubble bubble…bubble… In times of thunder…in times of tides… Bubble bubble…bubble…"

Knowing she won't be exposed as the magic using Wonder Woman, Diana uses some lasso rope on her end to knock several audience members over each other. A mind controlled Etta almost punches out Diana from behind, but Steve gets the middle of the golden lasso rope to bounce into Etta. She falls unconscious against her seat. The song goes on, "we want to swim far from the fears that be. Bubble bubble…bubble… but if we never face them, we would just wash away."

Aresia appears to Poseidon's right. With her spirit energy blade out, she mutters, "there can be only one ruler on Olympus...and it won't be you."

Poseidon says darkly in sarcasm, "like you ever deserved to be." He turns his arms into extended watery tentacles, striking at Aresia with them. Aresia teleports past one tentacle, but ends up crashing into the back of the stage from the second one. From behind Poseidon, a dark brown spirit energy baseball bat whacks him down by surprise.

Having recently appeared, Hermes chuckles over a stunned Poseidon, "didn't think this was a closed set." Poseidon slowly begins getting up.

Aresia shouts back, "it is now!" She turns Hermes' bat into a giant fan to make it heavier. In those seconds of Hermes trying to keep it from falling, Aresia with a extended shapeshifting arm punches him off the stage.

Hermes slightly coughs as he gets up, "you sure? I even brought an extra bag of Ambrosia." A black bag with Ambrosia inside appears in hand.

Slightly amused, Aresia says casually, "nah: Why don't you keep it?"

Aresia enlarges the Ambrosia to the point of exploding bright yellow grape juice, sending Hermes crashing into a side of the stadium. He gets knocked out. Aresia and Poseidon continue to angrily god fight each other.

Meanwhile, in a California sports stadium nicknamed the Coliseum…

Vey much styled like a super large skating rink, the empty red lined gray seating surrounds this Los Angeles stadium's football field. In the center is a red curtained dark brown stage. Onstage is a very long blond haired singer in a green sleeveless dress named Shanna Squires, going over her scheduled performance with a short red haired young muscular technician in black called Luke Sky.

Unfortunately, they're interrupted by row after row of incoming Atlanteans and mind controlled police. Security officers are overwhelmed by Poseidon's forces, who charge through most of the further crumpling down country. Ready to run, Shanna presses nervously, "let's get…!"

Luke chuckles in a Hermes way, "actually, if you're game, the speakers can take them down: EO style."

Shanna slightly chuckles, "then let's change the world, baby." Behind the speakers are floating backup cameras, arranged by Hermes. Technically, so is the song Shanna was scheduled to perform.

Shanna starts singing, "one day…two days…three… For too long, we've been left in the dark. But now the New Light is coming, and it'll never truly fade. One day…two days…three… Three more days until the dawn of a new world." The Hermes magic enhanced speakers turn more and more of Poseidon's fighting force into glowing blue backup dancers. They spin kick and run up more and more Atlanteans as stunts to hold them off.

Shanna keeps going in growing ease, "one day…two days…three… Three more dawns until we kick up the jams. One day…two days…three… Through the night, we'll have the party with us!" Behind her, the second Hermes as Luke is happily sitting sideways in a Hollywood styled red chair.

Shanna goes into the next verse, "one…two…three more days. Three more dawns...three more days… Now the New Light is coming, and it'll never truly fade! One day…two days…three… Hold on for the cheers a new world brings." Now all the Atlanteans across the United States are being held off by police backup dancers.

Shanna chuckles in hope, "one day…two days…three… Don't be scared of New Light, for it's not Heartless. Never forget that Inner Light makes for the game of a lifetime! One…two…three more days." The western side of the world gets covered in a blue glow. The ruins start reversing back in time to buildings and cars. All the Atlanteans are turning into bright blue spirit energy backup dancers.

Hermes adds to his cameras, "and that's a wrap!"

Meanwhile, in Aresia's kingdom…

The original Aresia and her own subjects are facing similar odds. A backup troop of random Wonder Dolls are taking down the Atlanteans faster than Aresia's Amazons can be mind controlled. But in the midst of it all, she notices what Hermes is up to with the glowing blue spots over the world. Aresia slightly chuckles, "cute: Real cute."

She transforms her own set up speakers on a glass painting like stage into copies of Hermes' magically enhanced speakers. In seconds, Aresia shapeshifts into Shanna's form to sing, "spirits are forever, but the mortal world is not. So goodbye to men of yesterday…and hello to women of today. Spirits to Amazons…spirits to flames… Our magic is the new black!" The Atlanteans on her land turn to steam in flames.

The mind controlled Amazons here breaking away from mind control become spirit flame beings. They blast away more Atlanteans. Aresia goes on, "spirits to Amazons…spirits to flames… Flames, mirrors, Ambrosia…it's inevitable. Spirits to Amazons…spirits to flames… Spirits to Amazons…spirits to flames… Love our spirits…feel men's destruction." The world's eastern side spirit flame glows, turning lots more men to steam and lots more women to spirit flame beings. Ruins explode in spirit flames.

Aresia dives into the second verse, "spirits are forever, but the mortal world is not! Our magic is the new black…so goodbye to yesterday! Spirits to Amazons…spirits to flames… Women, mirrors, Tartarus…it's inevitable. Spirits to Amazons…spirits to flames… Spirits to Amazons…spirits to flames… Our spirit blades are made of true light… And they're going to slash men's darkness away. Love the spirit…feel the destruction!"

At the same time, back in Florida…

The Sirens' song continues, "bubble bubble…bubble. In times of thunder…in times of tides… We want to swim far away from the fears that be. Bubble bubble…bubble… But is it just a dream…or is it you and me? Bubble bubble…bubble… Wherever the currents take us, we can't think of where else to be. So come step into our bubble, and see what it's like to dream again."

Through it all, Diana and Steve jump over the front row to land on the grass field. Most of the mind controlled fighters take out light gun pointers, firing laser fast fire at them. With Diana's wrist protectors and Steve's golden rope wrapped fist, they bounce laser fast fire back at several light gun pointers. They explode, knocking the fighters holding them unconscious. Steve implies loudly over the explosions, "if we can get to those speaker…!"

Diana slightly chuckles, "sounds good." While the god battle keeps going, mind controlled fighters head for Steve and Diana to try to get clearer shots. To help buy themselves some time, Steve gets out his light gun pointer to fire back and Diana keeps deflecting. In a few minutes, they push over the towering double black speaker boxes into the Sirens.

The speaker boxes' electricity overload the screaming Sirens. They end up unconscious in their true forms of colorless jellyfish cell structured humanoids. The following explosion almost knocks Aresia and Poseidon away, motivating them to teleport away in defeat.

The backup dancer audience applauds Diana and Steve's efforts, not noticing the golden rope that Diana is hurriedly putting away.

Somewhere below the White House, in darkness…

A large figure's outline checks, "ready to restore the world, Ace?"

A smaller figure's outline briefly says, "yes."

The first figure laughs, "good. You'll get your treats for today after."

Back in Hippolyta's room…

Her magic mirror has been beeping like crazy, until Hippolyta uses her thoughts to turn that off. Noticing a purple glow coming over the red and blue glows, Hippolyta warns, "Amazons, we have several reality warp attempts in progress! I repeat, several…!" Her other Amazons hear over magic mirrors.

Across the world…

In a bright yellow glow, Themiscrya's Amazons focus their thoughts to protect the Bermuda Triangle from reality warping. Most everywhere else is becoming red striped bright white space station styled cities, with wildlife preserves in between.

Several minutes later, in Diana's hotel bedroom…

Diana is standing here instead of standing at the World of New Light concert. Her Wonder Woman battle wear is still under her clothes, which she checks on. Very confused, Diana checks, "Steve, what happened to the World of New Light concert?"

Sarcastic sounding, Steve calls back, "oh, don't tell me you forgot! We had a casual dinner with Etta Candy, with her compliments."

Starting to come out of the bedroom part of their hotel suite, Diana slightly chuckles in mixed feelings, "then I have quite a story for you."


	6. Vision Hour 1: Tearworld

The Power of Gods: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Vision Hour 1:

In another world, of what has been and what will be…

Among many water colored Atlanteans, there are Aglao and Thelxie. They're both in mermaid like form, but with bright blue legs. Around them is the watery land that makes up Atlantis. To the left and right, Siren like solid watercolor animals and Atlanteans are splashing their watery selves into each other in bubble like rainbow light. Some splash into puddles on both sides, soon after absorbed into the watery land. At the same time, that many rise up from the land in different watercolors to fight again.

Aglao sighs, "all too easy."

Thelxie darkly laughs, "that's what so sad: Yet, here we are."

Aglao figures, "right: Let's just pick…" Suddenly, a solid watercolor white horse comes from behind. On it is a familiar face with short dark brown hair, in Atlantean form. He grabs Thelxie with a shapeshifted tentacle arm, heading off with her past flashes of rainbow light.

Aglao slightly sighs, "always getting the prince." She walks away, like it was just another day at the beach.

With a bittersweet chuckle joined by Thelxie, Hercules in Atlantean form presses, "steady, Arion." In seconds, Thelxie was behind Hercules on his watercolor horse.

Arion interestingly responds, "would you expect less? Neigh!" He starts merging with the watery land, letting Hercules and Thelxie briefly disappear. They resurface in the nearest ocean, away from the fighting.

Elsewhere, on Atlantis's land…

With this world being a fighting troubled Atlantis, it's very hard to tell one watery landmass from another. But on one of these areas, there is something very easy to tell apart from the others. Watery thick rain like domes called Tear Bubbles are few and far between, yet that's part of what the fighting across Atlantis is all about. A Tear Bubble is collapsing around a watercolor Atlantean version of Diana.

Diana cries out, against tears from many generations ago felt through the Tear Bubble. There was calm before the outburst, but it became very short lived. Diana's watery arms and legs become starfish like, gliding around the incoming water like a kite in the air. Most of the nearest Atlanteans pause, while most wild Siren animals run off into watery coral like trees. Some continue fighting in both cases. Diana lets tons worth in water waves wash away about a hundred Atlanteans and Siren animals.

Diana sighs in mixed relief, back in original Atlantean form. Storm clouds rain down hard on what's left of the popped Tear Bubble. Diana, recovering from her own cold water stunt, barely gets to her feet. She shivers shakily, "what have…I…done?" With something new to fight about, a swarm of Atlanteans come charging for Diana.

In mere minutes, Arion with Hercules and Thelxie are emerging from a river valley among countless others. In this Atlantis, any valley or tunnel is a river connected to the oceans. Sounding absentminded, Thelxie argues, "you already have a Siren: Me! Why do you need her?"

Hercules points out, "you already know why."

Thelxie slightly sighs, "that's not…"

Hercules adds, "I know…sigh…you're a Siren. I'll drop you off later with someone that gives a drop."

Arion sighs, "you sure we ca…?"

Hercules insists, "no! There's no time." Hercules tumbles off of Arion, turning himself into a large watery octopus. He spins his way across the watery land with slippery momentum, splashing himself through lots of Atlanteans becoming puddles. Arion shapeshifts into a horse sized amphibious frog, hop splashing from Atlantean to Atlantean to turn more of them into puddles. Some Atlanteans splash into Arion, knocking him off balance against the watery ground. Thelxie falls with him.

Hercules shouts, "I got you!" He gets Diana up with a tentacle, much to her visual confusion. Several Atlanteans almost splash into her, only to splash each other instead. Diana wonders, "since when can a Atlantean…?" Ten or so Atlanteans then jump splash into Hercules, but Hercules's octopus tentacles help shield himself from it.

Most of the tentacles become puddles though, leaving a groaning Hercules back in his original Atlantean form. He adds between hard breaths, "if we…live that long…I'll tell…you."

A quick water body regenerating Diana shouts, "get away from him!" She splashes her way through ten more Atlanteans with a fury of fists, keeping them away from Hercules.

Arion and Thelxie get swarmed by several Atlanteans and their Siren animals, with a darkly laughing Thelxie carried off among them. Arion though high jumps over their water bodies. And by his weight alone, a few Atlanteans become puddles for the watery ground. Arion lands near a nearly collapsing Hercules.

Arion adds, "neigh! Told you."

Hercules sighs, "let's just go, before that Siren brings friends." This Diana helps Hercules and herself onto Arion, still shaken from just recently discovering hope. They head off through the water currents.

Meanwhile, in a familiar looking storm cloud…

Poseidon himself is watching over his kingdom, through his magic mirror framed teardrop. Interestingly, the same teardrop has a mirror image of itself on either side. The center teardrop is showing to Poseidon Diana breaking free of his Atlantean influence. Banging his fist against his watery chair, he shouts, "Ares! Aphrodite!"

Both god-siblings appear in the side teardrops. They seem to be playing a chess styled board game together, with generations of solid blue and solid gold Atlantean figures fighting each other. The gold figures are on Aphrodite's side, and the blue figures are on Ares's side. Facing the magic mirror at their end, Ares slightly laughs, "all right: Playtime's over. What's up, Poseidon? Or should I say down?" The board game disappears.

Aphrodite chuckles, "now now, Ares: It's always something sad with our one and only god-brother."

Poseidon points out sad toned, "too true, except this is different! Hercules has Arion, and you know what that means."

Sounding forgetful, Aphrodite starts inquiring, "wait: Who is…?"

Ares sighs hard, "of course, Poseidon: Your most troublesome creation has been broken free in a matter of mortal days. I'll understand if you want to invite him to our next game."

Poseidon slightly laughs, "the thought had occurred to me, but no: I doubt that'd be enough for what we're up against."

Aphrodite checks in partial amusement, "so, is it god blasting time for this Arion?"

Poseidon sighs, "no. Our only hope is blasting their spirits long enough to no longer be a threat to us. And since you have been so eager for such a role, Ares…make them cry for me."

Ares laughs hard, "you know me too well, Poseidon. Atlantis couldn't be in better god hands."

Aphrodite calls, "don't forget to hate!" The side teardrop with Ares shown on it turns completely black, no longer showing Ares. Aphrodite darkly chuckles to Poseidon, "want to make me cry?"

Poseidon laughs, "almost always."

A few mortal days later, back on Poseidon's world of tears…

Arion with Hercules and Diana are hiding out in the center of a ring of water covered volcanoes. This is one of the few least likely places for a Atlantean to go near. The volcanic lava under the water coating is most likely to break out and destroy any water being, if Atlantean fighting gets near these volcanoes. Drinking from the ocean water like it was purified, Hercules and Arion help themselves water body regenerate. Diana already is back to full water body content, without having to drink from ocean water.

With the echoes of many generations of tears, Diana sighs hard. She is lying down on the edge of one of the volcanoes. Diana recalls, "I thought you were going to tell me what the tears you are."

Between water gulps, Hercules reveals, "it's all…a matter of willpower. If you put…your mind to it, you can…be an octopus too."

On one of his water gulps, Arion slightly chuckles, "a horse is faster."

Hercules quickly adds, "or a horse." He swims over to Diana.

She reflects sad toned, "before I put my mind to something hopeful…sigh…things felt that easy. With tears mixed in with equally powerful spirit I never knew I had, how do I know which is my true self?"

Hercules slightly chuckles, "all Atlanteans breaking free from tears face the same question. But either way, you have a very powerful spirit." He pulls himself up to the watery volcanic edge, sitting next to Diana.

Diana slightly chuckles, "you're just saying that to help me feel better…but it's working. What I can't help wondering is why you went to all this trouble to help me."

Fully water body regenerated, Arion suggests, "I can sense goodwill among Atlanteans, which is rare. You and Hercules may very be the most powerful spirits that do."

Diana figures, "thanks, although it's the rare part that…worries me."

Hercules checks, "what is it?"

Diana reveals, "Tear Dome echoes, with two very powerful tears. One of them could be Poseidon himself."

Hercules looks at her with concern, "is Poseidon trying to mind control you?"

Diana sighs with partial relief, "it's not that kind of feeling. But, so… much tears! Sigh." She puts her head in her hands, slightly but briefly shaking. Diana adds, "I'm calm now. I just wanted to hold onto those tears…long enough to tell who they are."

Hercules focuses on that, "and?"

Diana deduces, "the echoes come from two certain Tear Fountains, but I couldn't get anything else without destroying myself."

Hercules realizes, "Poseidon's special Nereid: Amphitrite…sigh…and Demeter."

Arion sighs hard, "something smells about this: It's too easy."

Hercules highlights, "maybe I should know better than to ignore your senses, Arion. Especially with what happened the last time I let my hopes get the best of me."

Diana wonders uneasily, "why: What…?"

Hercules goes further, "many generations ago, a goddess named Aphrodite convinced me that the Sirens were worth saving. What I didn't realize was that the Sirens were loyal to Poseidon. By the time I tried to stop their mind control song…sigh…our world became Tearworld. I've regretted this world ever since."

With a hand on his, Diana sighs hard, "I'm sorry for you too."

Arion bittersweetly says, "none of us have to regret anymore. Let's go finish this…as planned." Diana lets go of Hercules's hand.

Hercules figures, "not exactly just like that…but yes."

Diana wonders, "and what is this plan?"

Two god hours later…

Poseidon is swimming in what looks like very bendy mostly pitch black plumbing. In reality, he is shrunk down in one dark orange Tear Fountain tube among countless others. At the center of the worldwide Tear Fountain tube network are indeed two familiar looking Nereid: Both greatly saddened by generations of tears. Poseidon calls out, "Aphrodite!"

Aphrodite appears next to him, shrunk down herself. She starts to say, "now what seems…?" Poseidon angrily punches Aphrodite against the tube walling. She coughs hard, but starts god restoring herself several seconds later.

Poseidon answers, "you sent a god thought to Arion, didn't you?! Didn't you?! After Ares sent one to that Diana!" He pulls up Aphrodite by the neck.

Aphrodite darkly chuckles, "what's the worst you can do: Make me cry again?"

Poseidon cries out angrily. He in partial defeat hurls Aphrodite across the elemental Tear Fountain water. Poseidon mutters, "then go crawl back to Ares, lovesick goddess! I'll handle this myself."

He teleports away, leaving a chuckling hard Aphrodite behind. She says between chuckles, "good luck…Hercules."

A few mortal days later, on the east side of Tearworld…

Here is one of the several Tear Fountains, where Demeter in Nereid form is drained of her resurfacing god power every second. Nereid Demeter has Tear Fountain tubes all over her, to the point where she can't move much at all. A ring of water geysers are splashing upward around her, with lots of Altanteans fighting over them to temporarily satisfy their great thirst.

Hercules swims up from a Tearworld river, charging angrily past many Atlanteans. They fall as puddles before Hercules's watery stingray stingers. Many Siren animals are staying back, fearing the water geysers will overtake them if they get too close. Nereid Demeter struggles to say in fear, "Posei…don?"

Hercules points out somewhat nervously, "no: I've come to save you from him." He shapeshifts his watery arms back to original Atlantean form, starting to get the tubes off of Nereid Demeter. The water geyser ring starts moving slower as a result.

Nereid Demeter warns sharply, "forg…et me: Sa…ve yourself!"

Hercules realizes coldly, "Ares." Ares himself had just appeared before him. Hercules grabs one of the few loose tubes, using it to direct gallons of its leftover water at Ares's face. With Ares slightly stunned, god-mortal hybrid Hercules punches him into the watery land.

Ares laughs harshly, "always love a good fight: Even if you can't stop what you started." He had just teleported behind Hercules, with some dark red spirit energy chains around Hercules's neck.

Hercules coughs hard against Ares's chains, "no…god way!" He water shapeshifts himself into a watery electric eel to escape from them. A lightning like blast travels from the chains to Ares himself, making him let go of his chains. Seconds later, Hercules in electric eel form dives into the watery land.

Ares shouts in fury, taking a few seconds to god restore himself.

Meanwhile, in Tearworld's waters…

Diana in swirled Wonder Woman themed watercolors is riding Arion. Arion is charging for Tearworld's watery world core, in replacement of a flaming world core. Wonder Woman urges, "hurry, Arion! Poseidon is bound to find us if…" She and Arion then see a glaring Poseidon himself, his head and arms sticking out of Tearworld's world core.

Arion slightly chuckles, "except he already has."

Poseidon battle cries, charging up tidal wave after tidal wave to destroy Wonder Woman and Arion.

Wonder Woman slightly sighs, "never mind. You know what to do."

Arion cries out neigh, zooming over the incoming tidal waves like high level wind rushing over water. Wonder Woman holds on. Poseidon though manages to blast them with a unsuspected tidal wave.

On Tearworld's surface…

Hercules resurfaces from the watery land, in octopus form. He had just grabbed Ares as his tentacles came into view. Ares laughs, "you really thought you could fight a god? You're nothing but a mistake!" He simultaneously blasts Hercules with fire from his god hands. Hercules's tentacles vaporize, leaving him in flaming Altantean form.

Hercules darkly chuckles between hard coughs, "the real fight...isn't here: You…already lost." He then becomes a puddle himself, overwhelmed by Ares's god fire powers.

Ares cries out no. He smashes his fists over and over into the watery land, with not much else nearby to smash them into.

Meanwhile, at the center of Tearworld…

Wonder Woman struggles to use her water shapeshifting to draw on the wave's water, turning herself into a Wonder Woman version of Arion.

Poseidon shouts in great disbelief, "what?!"

Wonder Woman in Arion form shouts back, "willpower: We're getting it back!" Both she and Arion battle cry, charging right into Tearworld's core.

Poseidon cries out no, his then core sized water god body scattering into Tearworld's underwater currents. Tearworld's core scatters to the waters in seconds.

Soon after…

Tearworld's surface gets flooded by its own underwater currents. Then all of Tearworld resurfaces, as another world. Watercolor white Roman styled kingdoms and bright yellow villages appear. Atlanteans and Siren animals resurface, in all the colors of the rainbow.

They cheer and splash, for this Poseidon is no more. Most storm clouds have given way to sunlight. Yet, Wonder Woman, Hercules, and Arion have not resurfaced.

High up in the skies, there is a bright white cloud over Mount Olympus. From within, Aphrodite's voice can be heard. A heart shaped magic mirror is across from her ring shaped cloud couch. It looks out to a world of changing tides. In mixed feelings, Aphrodite says to the mirror, "may the power of gods…now be within us all."

That night…

A festively very carefree party is being held at one of the village squares, yet with a mostly polite tone. Powerfully likeable music plays on and on from a musical dark blue harp like lyre. A medium black haired figure by himself is playing the music from it, mostly unseen in the night.

Some party guests are playing with the water, making outlines of pictures in the little wave patterns. Some are swimming in the watery land itself. Some are resting on humanoid watery islands, drinking star sparkle like water out of watery green bottles.

Aglao finds herself among the party guests drinking the star like water. She sighs hard to herself, "why do all the sad men just wash away from me?" Aglao drinks some more starry water.

Not long after though, she is surprised to see Thelxie swimming in her direction. Algao wonders very confused, "Thelxie?"

Floating next to her, Thelxie sighs hard, "Hercules was too kind for…my tastes. But now that I'm tearing up, there is a very good looking Atlantean that could get you crying." She briefly looks back at the musician.

Algao starts to insist, "a teary thought, but…"

Thelxie adds, "I've heard sad tales about him from several water cycles ago. He plays with as many women as he can. Yet, he can't seem to settle on any, and so most of them end up leaving him."

Algao darkly laughs, "show me: I'll believe it when I see it."

She and Thelxie start swimming for the musician. This is Tearworld's version of Orpheus, who has never found a woman called Eurydice to love.


	7. Episode 6: The Circle, Part 1

The Power of Gods: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 6:

In Tartarus itself…

Walls of spirit flames are all around, burning away any chance of inner light in this hellish pocket world. Good spirits burn, evil demons blast away. Spirit flames rise and fall, restarting the fights countless times over.

In the center of it all is a gym sized building called the Thoughtless Center. It is jet black, burning in matching spirit flames. Dark red marks move blurrily fast across the outer walls, with such hateful things as, "Go Trigon! So Long, Lois Lane! Give them Hell, Doomsday!"

Within the Thoughtless Center though is much more hateful. It is actually a bright white room, with matching desk-chair hybrids on all four floor tile like walls. A large dark gold gate is on the ceiling, flashing on and off with lightning bolt sparks. Locked into the desk-chair hybrids by spirit energy chains are spirit flames, all either bright red or dark red. On the floor is a dark brown desk, with Persephone in person sitting on it and facing the spirit flame audience.

Persephone introduces, "hello, spirits: Welcome back to the Thoughtless Center. Now, who should give out the point of the last destruction lesson?" She turns towards one of the spirits with glowing bright white eyes. Most of the spirits shake, fearing what's to follow. Some just laugh. A spirit struggles to fight the power of Persephone, who sets up her extended vine arms like puppet strings in the spirit's spirit flames.

The spirit fails, ending up uncontrollably saying, "Editing For Insanity…is for Machoness." In seconds, the first spirit flame bursts in bigger flames and disappears from sight. Persephone retracts her vine arms.

Persephone darkly sighs, "no, no, no: How many times must we go through this?! This is the Thoughtless Center, where nothing has a point. Slight laugh. By the way Guinevere, how is your dear friend Hercules?"

A second spirit flame shouts, "still burning in Aresia's spirit flames, no thanks to you!"

Persephone darkly laughs, "like my dear friend Hades would bother."

The second spirit flame starts shouting back, "why, you…!" From behind her, Persephone uses her vine arms puppet string act to make her disappear in a burst of bigger flames. Some dark laughter comes forth, from the darker spirited spirits above Persephone.

Persephone strangely yawns, sounding bored. Then she thinks out loud, "now, where…? Ahh. Today's destruction lesson: Mind Crisis." The tiles all around transform into scroll like screens.

The thunder and lightning of the overly overlapping sounds and images have the spirit audience crying out in fear. Persephone just laughs.

A distorted pre-recorded voice from Hades says to the damned spirits, "Mind Crisis: Rated H for Hell. Brought to you by Tartarus Overload Screens." The words are in dark red marks, seeming to melt off near blindingly white screens. The screens change to show blurrily fast dark red pictures, which are like old camera footage if it never left the darkroom.

Hades's voice sickly introduces, "in the beginning, it was a worldwide game of kings and musical thrones. Then the Amazons came to ruin the fun with their women rights, and all other kinds of kingdom damns. Slight laugh. Pity their own trainers trained them for failure. Even destroying Ares's boys couldn't prevent the Amazons's downfall." Pictures of some ancient fighter men practicing with several Amazons in Greek robes go by. This follows with pictures of the same Amazons destroying their trainers in self defense and running to keep surviving.

Hades's narration keeps going, "the Amazons denied the Greek ways of their former trainers, spreading like a fever over Europe. They denied men too, but they realized they were a fever and needed a cure. So what did they do? Slight laugh. Turn to Gargarei, the all male nature hiking club."

In sync with this, the next set of pictures show flaming versions of paintings of Olympian Gods. They simultaneously crash down like comets over a pale yellow map of ancient Europe. The third set of pictures show a then having become large Amazon nation led by seemingly ageless Queen Hippolyta, counting their destroyed and still standing. A setting sun over several trees follows, with many men in dark green cloaks gathered around the sight.

Hades sickly concludes, "months of the so called good fight later, the Gargarei realized the Amazons could care less for their way either. So the Gargarei briefly became Greek, destroying most mortal Amazons despite Hera's warning. Then after begging long enough, Hera gave them clay-mortal hybrid form and their detention island. And you know the rest. Slight laugh. Well, enough to be shocked over the follow up." The forth set of pictures show massive Amazon destruction at Gargarei hands, followed with Hera turning the remaining Amazons into clay which turns into Themiscyra.

In a secret base under New Mexico, several mortal minutes later…

Halls of dark red lit walls are the main structure. In one hall, several left standing dark blue uniformed guards on behalf of the United States have matching light gun pointers ready. They fire laser fast fire at a team of Amazons, lead by a long dark blond haired woman named Queen Antiope. She wears upper gold Amazon battle wear, under her symbolic Amazon council dark green cape. Intriguingly, alongside her is Wonder Woman.

The laser fast fire easily is deflected by silver Amazon wristbands, allowing the Amazon team to slash spirit energy blades into the then unconscious guards. In slight inner amusement, Antiope points out, "thought you hated the Amazons."

Wonder Woman remarks, "and I thought I was on my own. Slight chuckle. Guess we were both wrong." Queen Antiope's Amazon party charges through the doors to a control room. Inside are several dark brown control consoles, one of which has a medium dark brown haired man at the controls called Maxwell Lord. He wears a solid black shirt and belted dark blue jeans. Briefly turning to the Amazon intruders, Maxwell Lord laughs, "you really think you can stop the truth of magic from getting out?"

Wonder Woman asks back, "what do you think? Even with the Fog, the modern world can't handle such a truth!" As if on cue, some dark red camera framed pictures go by to show a international news story on jet black nanobot clouds creating space station like cities in a matter of weeks.

Maxwell slightly sighs, "I don't want to destroy such a beautiful face, but Maxwell Lord always gets what he wants." At the ready is a Booster Gold like gold and dark blue swirled robotic battlesuit called Kilgiear, with high level artificial intelligence. It launches a few dark blue time capsule like force field emitters at Queen Antiope, nearly trapping her in one.

Queen Antiope mutters, "not if we can help it!" Maxwell orders Kilgiear to finish the Amazons. Another set of pictures go by of Queen Antiope trying unsuccessfully to damage the very adaptive robotic battlesuit. Within those pictures, Wonder Woman is smashed against the wall by the same robot. More reeling by pictures have Queen Antiope side swinging off of Kilgiear, so the other Amazons can overload its circuits in spirit energy arrows before it can adapt.

Not long after crashing, Wonder Woman manages to hurl her tiara to cut through a certain control console's wiring. A few picture frames later, the control console Maxwell just tried using explodes. The next several pictures have Maxwell street wise tumble to his feet, followed by Wonder Woman deflecting his own light gun pointer's laser fast fire into itself. Maxwell falls back down unconscious. Queen Antiope then suggests to Wonder Woman, "as far as I'm concerned, you're still a Amazon."

On the route to her fighter jet ride to Florida with Steve, little does Wonder Woman know a figure in a leaves patterned cloak is following her. Three more pictures show some guard escorts for Maxwell in the secret lab's halls wash away by a surprise flood. Maxwell himself disappears from their sight.

Meanwhile, on Themiscyra…

In the first of the blocky pyramids are bedrooms, while the pale grey inside of the other is shown to be very similar to a Roman styled coliseum. Amazon competitions have been held here for centuries, both friendly and selective. On top of this pyramid are three Amazon queens in dark green capes and their Amazon advisors in dark orange capes, making up the magic mirror returned Amazon council. That is, except for Queen Hippolyta and her advisor. The rest of the Amazon council awaits their arrival.

Queen Hippolyta in a dark green cape heads out of her room, followed by her messenger doubling as her advisor from the Amazon evacuation earlier. She is Philippus, with braided medium black hair and gray robes on under a dark orange cape. Queen Hippolyta sighs hard, "first these reality warps, now the missing spirit energy blades!" A dark red camera reel goes by to show some unconscious Amazons in a spirit energy glove storage room. Yet strangely, five figures in leaves patterned cloaks just ran off with some Amazon robes.

Philippus tries to point out, "relax: There's no way they're related."

Hippolyta insists, "one of those reality warps came from Aresia. What more proof do we need?!" In mostly silence, she and Philippus join the rest of the Amazon council. A second camera reel shows a mostly council wide agreement with Hippolyta, with two of the darkly mysterious cloaked figures hiding among the council. One figure has a Hydra like mask on. On a old video styled gray map, many spirit energy glowing rowboat symbols head for Aresia's land.

Around the time of the Amazon council meeting, on Aresia's land…

In a magically gold bar made corporate office, there is a Themiscyra International pyramid shaped TV set on a gold triple pedestal shaped desk. Behind it is Aresia's second in command Queen Bee, ruler of a Middle East nation called Biayla. She has smoothed out medium black hair, and wears a puffy sleeved dark yellow dress over her Amazon battle wear to fool fools.

Across from her though are two of the same mysterious cloaked figures. They sit on short pedestals, their cloaks magically made of leaves changing from dark green to bright red. One has a mask, with a very ugly pale white woman's face and very dark green snake like hair. Aresia herself appears, "who are these pathetic excuses for ladies?"

Queen Bee darkly laughs, "other then that, they say they have business with you. Probably will be very brief."

Aresia figures, "actually, we're running a little low on Amazons Attack contestants this week. I can escort them there myself."

With some amusement, Queen Bee figures, "what day of the week?"

One of the figures insists, "if you do, you won't know our offer."

Aresia slightly laughs, "then keep amusing me, because you're very likely as good as gone anyway."

The second figure insists, "see this mask? Magically modeled after Medusa herself! Mr. Lord in Chimtech though…sigh…failed to see the money making magic of this kind of Medusa Mask. We of The Circle thought you would understand its power on mortals, goddess Aresia."

A standing up Queen Bee turns to Aresia, "should I just rip off the mask? These men may otherwise be as troublesome as Hercules!"

Aresia concludes, "the thought crossed my mind, but no: I have a better one in mind. If we mass produce these masks with complimentary Ambrosia, it won't be long before all men are destroyed one way or another."

The second member of The Circle adds, "then take this Medusa Mask, as a gesture of our good faith in Themiscyra International." He takes off his mythical Medusa Mask, handing it to a darkly pleased Aresia. In mostly hidden remaining suspicions, Queen Bee seems mostly darkly pleased.

Not long after Hippolyta's Amazons start getting ready to head out, in Wonder Woman's jet fighter…

As Wonder Woman pilots the jet fighter, Steve can't help but notice she hasn't changed into Diana Prince. Steve implies, "you've been piloting for the last hour without a word: I know something's up."

Wonder Woman mutters uneasily, "it's not… Groan! It's like…something is…Groan…inside me!" She starts losing control of the fighter jet, seeming to collapse in her seat. Wonder Woman sees a masked member of The Circle, his reflection in the windshield area in front of her.

Steve shouts worriedly, "Diana!" He feels her pulse, not noticing the spiraling down path of the fighter jet high above the clouds. Then Wonder Woman wakes up, turning to him with a strangely mad expression.

Through her, Aresia's voice says, "where is…Diana?!" Then a computer warning goes off about the dangerous descent, alerting a even more alarmed Steve. Several dark red pictures show Steve unarmed fighting a mind controlled Wonder Woman for control of the fighter jet. Steve doesn't see the onboard member of The Circle backing out of sight. Steve reluctantly surprise back kicks Wonder Woman against the fighter jet's floor, getting her unconscious with another kick.

Steve sighs hard, "I'd like to know the answer to that question myself." A picture shows the fighter jet turning up to the sky before crashing into a United States apartment building.

In god minutes, at Themiscyra's second pyramid…

Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena appear on top of the pyramid. A few dark red pictures show Zeus over Mount Olympus getting suspicious of Queen Hippolyta's actions, to the point of sending all three goddesses to investigate. Hera uneasily turns to Aphrodite, "all right: Where are…?!" Suddenly, Aprodite fires a bright red goddess arrow from her hands into a surprised and falling unconscious Hera.

Athena gasps, "but you're a love goddess: How could…?!"

Aphrodite darkly laughs, "because you made peace with Aresia impossible." Before Athena can god blast Aphrodite, Ares god blasts her first in dark red fire into unconsciousness. Blinded by her own anger, Athena doesn't see it coming.

Zeus calls out to them, "what is going on down there?!"

Aphrodite goddess transforms into Hera to say, "don't worry dear: It's a false alarm! But, it may be part of a godly plan. One that has used Demeter's failed attempt to protect all mortals to bring something very destructive back to the surface. Whether by Ares, Artemis… Do I have to draw a…?!" Zeus says he gets it, followed by the two of them saying goodbye. Aphrodite becomes herself again.

Ares darkly laughs, "well done, my archangel." They disappear, reappearing in a storm cloud with their shadows blended together.

A mortal hour or so later, in a emergency room…

Through the white curtains around Wonder Woman's bed, big shadow bands are over Wonder Woman's lying down shadow. She gasps, "what happened? And why am…?!" Steve's shadow is over Wonder Woman's struggling shadow.

Steve harshly whispers, "if you move too quickly, there are systems that will literally shock you! Do you want that to happen?" Wonder Woman nervously stops struggling.

She sighs in deep realization, "it happened…didn't it? The mind control in…groan…the jet fighter."

Steve confirms, "yes, but it's damningly worse than just that: Your brainwaves patterns now seem to be developing from two brainwaves."

Wonder Woman groans hard, "on many motorboats. It…sounds so close. Why won't it stop?! Groan! Good. Laugh. No! Hard sigh. Maybe I am being possessed. Just do one thing for me…groan…while I'm still me?"

Steve wonders somewhat nervous, "ok: Like what?"

A drained Wonder Woman slightly motions to the tiara nearby. It's slightly visible from a dark brown shopping bag, where the rest of her Amazon battle wear is. The shopping bag rests on a dark green visitor seat. The battle wear stays hidden from other United States fighters, thanks to Steve. Wonder Woman implies, "what a true Amazon would…groan…do: Have the strength to do it."

Steve slightly chuckles, "what kind…? Sigh. You're being serious again."

Wonder Woman figures, "could it hurt? Groan! Besides…slight sigh…you might need it." Steve walks towards the shopping bag, still nervous for Diana.

He concludes, "all right." Steve starts taking out the tiara, when The Circle member that followed Wonder Woman tries to stop him with a black energy spirit blade attack. In a few dark red pictures, Steve barely rams the tiara into The Circle member's arm from the side. His spirit energy blade from his spirit energy glove disappears. The third member of The Circle reactively clutches his arm in surprise and pain. In seconds, Steve spins around to punch him unconscious.

Wonder Woman starts feeling calmer, sighing with great relief. She pieces together, "guess keeping me here is what this monster wanted." The Circle member here lies on the floor, with footsteps outside.

In a set of pictures, Steve recognizes the mythical Medusa Mask as part of a somewhat recent intelligence report on Themiscyra International products. The Circle member is taken away by police. Wonder Woman gets released from the emergency room with a clean bill of physical health. Steve and Wonder Woman alert Etta Candy to the power of The Circle member's Medusa Mask and his apparently magical cloak. Neither technology nor magic can detect The Circle members in their cloaks, but plain sight can.

A few fighter jets head for Aresia's land, as a precaution for facing more mythical Medusa Mask related attacks. On the old video styled map from earlier, the few United States fighter jet icons on their current path seem likely to catch up to the rowboat icons.

Another set of pictures show a billion boxes, with that three times as many mythical Medusa Masks and shapeshifter Ambrosia juice boxes inside. They're all ready for worldwide delivery to women. In Queen Bee's gold bar office, Queen Bee has recently become unconscious. In a gold bar hallway nearby, so is Aresia. The Circle members closest to Aresia simply used their magically detection shielded cloaks to sneak attack them. The Circle's spirit energy blades did the rest.

In a few more pictures, the boxes for worldwide delivery are having their original addresses magically rewritten to those of men. The first of The Circle members cruelly highlights, "now all Amazons will destroy one another for their wrongs against our people. And the Circle will be complete…for all Gargarei! For all Gargarei!"


	8. Episode 7: The Circle, Part 2

The Power of Gods: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 7:

On certain Tartarus screen tiles…

The destruction lesson viewing gets overtaken by dark red spirit flames. Now the Thoughtless Center's screens show a dinner plate like dark red building surrounded in matching spirit flames. Two giant animatronic like laughing evilly heads act as the only ways in and out. They have four glowing dark red triangle eyes and L shaped bull horns.

A highly distorted voice booms, "Triger's: Now with 120 percent highly conductive meat! Laugh." A milkshake in a large yellow striped dark red cup appears called a Trigershake. To name a few of its gross flavorings, it has blended in cheese sauce and cake frosting. A disgustingly completely deep fried triple layered chicken sandwich appears called a Trigerwich. Both items get blasted with lightning, as though they have electricity running through them.

The Triger announcer continues on, "the Throne size: The only size guaranteed to keep your spirit flames exploding for weeks. So spirit flame up with Triger's: The only food in Tartarus…forever and always. Laugh, Laugh…!" Another disgustingly deep fried food item called Triger fries are shown to be fried sticks of burger meat, in a evil Triger head like bag of fries with a magical cheese dip compartment. Then the screens zoom back to show a hundred Triger fries arranged in the shape of a throne, before it explodes in spirit flames repeatedly.

Hades's pre-set voice adds, "now back to your scheduled thoughtlessness." The screens return to the dark red darkroom styled pictures of Mind Crisis. The two United States fighter jets overseas come about, over Hippolyta's spirit energy glowing rowboats. The thirty or so rowboats are made out of magically speed enhanced clay in a semi-liquid state, each glowing with a bright yellow spirit energy frontal cannon and several bright yellow spirit energy motor like paddles. Hippolyta shouts, "Aresia's invisible jets!" She sees the two fighter jets as invisible jets, much to the Amazons' confusion.

From one of the fighter jets' cockpits, Steve shouts over loudspeaker, "please liste…!" A member of The Circle is hiding in a distant rowboat of his own. He is mind controlling Hippolyta to keep looking at his Medusa Mask, through her own portable ruby rimmed version of a magic mirror.

In a Themiscyra rowboat next to Hippolyta's, Antiope starts to point out, "what invisible…?!" As if on cue, several invisible jets from Themiscyra International fire laser fast fire at several Themiscrya rowboats. They explode simultaneously. Several dark red pictures show both United States fighter jets firing back at the invisible jets, their turrets ready with flares in hopes of making them show themselves. One is briefly revealed to show Aresia seemingly steering it. Steve remarks half jokingly to himself, "can't enemies stand down for once?"

Hippolyta shouts back to Antiope, "what: You need a mirror to see them blasting us down?!" Themiscyra rowboats quickly put up spirit energy bubble shields, letting Hippolyta's Amazons get out of range long enough to continue heading for Aresia's kingdom. On the way out though, Hippolyta and Antiope manage to fire spirit energy cannonballs into two then exploding invisible jets. Thanks to the fighter jets, two more invisible jets go down.

Then one of the fighter jets is blasted to pieces, while Steve is forced to retreat for his survival. Steve sighs to himself, "hope Diana's plan is going better than mine."

A mortal hour or so later, at Aresia's headquarters Themiscyra Station…

The two members of The Circle stationed here are in the gold bar office of Queen Bee. Neither her body nor Aresia's body though are here. With help from a stolen magic mirror, The Circle members here can see their plan at work. Aresia's Amazons and Hippolyta's Amazons are fighting in the Middle East, around the borders of Aresia's land. In a familiar dark green Gargarei cloak, one of The Circle members is using shapeshifter Ambrosia to impersonate Aresia and lead Aresia's Amazons in battle. He shouts in Aresia's form, "destroy them all!"

In several dark red pictures, Poseidon's storms over the Middle East add to the battle's becoming massive destruction. Across the area, many floods form. Floods and spirit energy sparks thunder in a Middle East kingdom, taking away with them many nervous civilians and angry officers in the way of both Amazon forces. Both Amazon forces are too busy destroying each other to even notice.

As far as The Circle members back in Themiscyra Station know, they're the only ones there. The first member of The Circle is sitting at the desk. He laughs, "the Circle is about to be complete…with their own magic turned against them." Several picture frames show the Gargarei being godly turned into trees, but by which god or goddess is unclear.

The second member of The Circle is standing near Hippolyta's stolen magic mirror. He darkly reflects, "shame we had to wait so long to complete it, with Hippolyta's cursed watch on us all."

The first member of The Circle pushes, "then no more waiting…brother." As the magic mirror changes view to the billions of prepared Medusa Mask deliveries, a third member of The Circle intriguingly appears. Some pictures show Themiscyra magic mirrors starting to glow with spirit energy all at once.

The second member of The Circle turns to the third member in surprise, "brother, what kept you?" The third member of The Circle has a dark grey Medusa Mask, unlike the other members of The Circle with a mask.

The third member of The Circle sighs hard, "Wonder Woman took a little longer to melt…but it took forever to find a fighter jet to sneak out on." A few dark red pictures show Wonder Woman sculpting by hand a fake Medusa Mask, in the back of Steve's fighter jet. In the middle of the explanation, the third member of The Circle hurls her fake mask off. It smashes into the second member of The Circle, sending him flying unconscious through the magic mirror. He lands hard against a then smashed Medusa Mask delivery box.

The first member of The Circle mutters angrily, "Wonder Woman!" Wonder Woman is The Circle impersonator, with hints of her battle wear under a certain Gargarei cloak. The first member of The Circle charges at Wonder Woman with his spirit energy blade.

Wonder Woman shouts, "and I'm not done with you, woman monster!" Wonder Woman already has her spirit energy blade ready. Both angrily slash at each other with spirit energy sparks. The first member of The Circle surprise kicks Wonder Woman through the mirror, with her crashing into several stacked Medusa Mask delivery boxes. She groans. Shapeshifter Ambrosia spills out from around.

The first member of The Circle laughs cruelly, "wrong, Amazon: The Circle is not done with you." He comes through the magic mirror, standing over Wonder Woman. She struggles to get up, her body shapeshift fluctuating between Aresia's form and her own. The first member of The Circle mutters, "Hippolyta, Aresia, Diana: All your fights don't matter anymore! No one can stop the Circle from being complete."

Wonder Woman mutters back, "what Circle?!" Thanks to being in shapeshifter Ambrosia, she shapeshifts herself back on her feet to face The Circle member behind her.

The Circle member reasons harshly, "the will of Adonis. We Gargarei were turned into trees for trusting you Amazons…save for five of their sons out playing. And only by destroying you shall all Gargarei reawaken!"

Wonder Woman mutters, "then why don't you join them?" With the shapeshifter Ambrosia around The Circle member, he starts turning into a big tree through Wonder Woman's will.

He cries out angrily, his legs becoming a tree trunk. Then Wonder Woman pauses, feeling a voice echoing in her head.

The familiar voice says, "don't forget who you are…who the Amazons really are." Several flashes of the Amazon battle in the Middle East show massive Amazon destruction from both Amazon forces. Hundreds of Amazons and innocents get lost, whether by spirit energy or the floods. A few more flashes show the very similar massive Amazon destruction at Gargarei hands.

Wonder Woman realizes, "Apollo." The conscious member of The Circle is turning back into his original form. Wonder Woman no longer wants to transform him, and so the shapeshifter Ambrosia responds to that by reversing the process. Wonder Woman gets out her golden lasso, quickly getting it around the first member of The Circle before he can charge again. She demands suddenly nervous, "where is the Ambrosia?!" The trapped member of The Circle struggles to break free, but it's not long before the Lasso of Truth has him giving into its power.

The Circle member shouts back, "where, woman?! We're standing in…!"

Wonder Woman presses, "not the altered Ambrosia: Ambrosia!" She tightens the Lasso of Truth, making The Circle member cough hard under its hold.

Catching his breath, he breathes hard, "look: All I know…is that the desk has a supply of Ambrosia grapes! Gahh!" Before the conscious The Circle member can say more, Wonder Woman just punches him out.

With partial relief, Wonder Woman slightly chuckles, "all I need to know." The magic mirror portal to the Medusa Mask deliveries has timed out. So, Wonder Woman quickly gets back to the gold bar office by the nearest gold bar halls. Then she grabs the magic Themiscyra International TV set on the desk, using its pointed top to tear off the magic lock on a trapdoor like compartment in the center pedestal. Behind it is revealed to be god power granting Ambrosia grapes.

Wonder Woman sighs deeply, "to save the Amazons from themselves." She just as quickly eats some of the godly Ambrosia, turning into a goddess. Wonder Woman finds herself in a white cloud chair, hovering high above the Middle East storms. She clutches her head, crying out in mind blowing power. The cloud chair vanishes, with a falling unconscious glowing dark blue Wonder Woman falling for the storm clouds. A set of dark red pictures show the Amazon battle below, but with the Middle East glowing with spirit energy.

The floods vanish like they were never there. Amazons, civilians, officers…most of which including Wonder Woman reappear in great confusion. That is, except for the imposter Aresia who wasn't really a Amazon. Before they can get captured, the Amazons run off from the even more so confused officers.

A second set of pictures though show Poseidon's storm clouds over the Middle East, followed by tapped into Middle East security cameras. From a computer chip shaped Chimtech tower of a building, Maxwell has arranged those same cameras to broadcast footage of the Amazon battle to all mortal world governments. Poseidon or Ares told Maxwell when and where to do this, because Poseidon and Ares planned this all along. Even Wonder Woman's godly act couldn't reverse this plan in time.

This follows with several picture frames of mortal world representatives across the world fiercely arguing about the badly exposed magic, including United States representatives. They shout to each other in many languages, "this insult will no…! What law ca…?! I'm sure as hell not standing ba…!"

More pictures have Themiscyra's Amazons returning to Themiscyra to argue about the same thing, their spirit energy blades prepared for the worst. Wonder Woman herself has come to Themiscyra to add to the now many Amazon voices against Hippolyta. They're mostly gathered on a windy walking path, between the two dark grey pyramids. In the midst of their own shouting, Hippolyta calls out above it, "enough! Now that it's clear I'm no longer mind controlled, there shouldn't be a problem."

Wonder Woman mutters harshly, "like it took much to lose your mind." Hippolyta almost attacks her, but is held back by her sister Antiope.

Antiope shouts, "stop it! It's bad enough that our magic is exposed, but do we really have to take it out on each other?!"

Phillipus sighs hard, "Antiope, I suggest you get off your pedestal before you fall on your face."

Antiope mutters harshly, "you forget your place, advisor."

Hippolyta sighs heavily, "look! If it's this much of a problem, everyone who wants to leave should just go."

Wonder Woman slightly chuckles, "finally, some sense from Miss Hades. Who's with me?" Twenty five or so Amazons start leaving Themiscyra with her, much to the shock of the other Amazons of Themiscyra. But, the most shocking thing about it for Hippolyta is her own sister Antiope leaving with them.

Teary eyed, Hippolyta urges uneasily, "Antiope, I…I don't understand. All of us were happy here: Now this!"

Briefly turning back to her, Antiope implies coldly, "not Diana...and certainly not The Circle we never knew about. Goodbye, sister." On the way off Themiscyra, she tears off her ceremonial cape. It lands on the walking path, now left behind. Several picture frames have most of Themiscyra's Amazons noticeably shaken over what just happened, both leaving and staying. Some picture frames have Hera crying in Zeus's cloud bed pillows, while Zeus is in the high sky angrily lightning blasting away random clouds.

Some more pictures show the rock ringed base of Demeter's World Tree, with Adonis and Demeter talking. Overlooking the pale blue ocean water, Adonis sighs heavily, "guess my secret's out." Demeter puts a hand on his.

She figures sympathetically, "no: You didn't know about The Circle either."

Adonis reflects, "still…sigh…this is what happened when I tried to help a tribe of mortals. I gave them a path to follow…and then I destroyed it in anger."

Demeter says in recollection, "Zeus gave me a path to follow: It led to creating Persephone, just so Zeus could have an Olympian Muse for Hades's ego."

Mostly nervous in response, Adonis slightly chuckles, "and to my creation to keep the land together: The circle of life."

Demeter points out, "except you came back to me: Persephone won't."

Sounding somewhat more assured, Adonis adds, "thanks, Mother Nature."

Some pictures show the Bermuda Triangle, with a new island called Paradise Island hovering high near the Bermuda Triangle's clouds. It is sculpted out of magical dark grey clay, being magically spirit energy painted in light green grass and dark purple rock like towers. In front of a dark purple tower, Etta in a puffy sleeved dark blue dress and a restored Wonder Woman in battle wear are opposite each other. They sit in two dark blue Hollywood like chairs, with some mortal made cameras and camera people around them. Etta says to the cameras, "and we're back with Wonder Woman. I understand this is your first interview?"

Wonder Woman slightly chuckles, "yes: I never thought I would become a worldwide celebrity, just because I'm supporting the Mala Amazon nation."

Etta points out, "obviously not just: Your fights against magical threats have given you superhero recognition."

Wonder Woman figures, "true: I just didn't realize how far that recognition would go."

Etta figures, "the world also didn't realize there's more than one Amazon nation. Why is this place called Paradise Island, when the Mala nation lives here?"

Wonder Woman reasons, "good question: Antiope is actually the Mala nation's queen, but the name Mala is in honor of a fallen Amazon. Paradise Island stands for…well, hope for a world in paradise. Slight chuckle. Sounds kind of silly to the modern world, doesn't it?"

Etta slightly sighs, "not really: Just very hard to accomplish. I applaud your Amazon nation's efforts."

Wonder Woman adds, "thank you."

Hades's pre-set voice concludes, "and they're all to be living miserably ever after: Eventually." Some pictures show Maxwell himself scanning some possibly random magical artifacts into a mostly dark blue computer test simulator green grid screen.

Back at the Thoughtless Center…

As the screens turn back into tiles, the spirit flame spirits shake in mental overload. Dark red marks flash around the spirit flames. Persephone slightly sighs cruelly, "aww, did Mind Crisis blow your minds? Slight laugh." All the spirit flames in the room burst into bigger flames, vanishing from sight with the dark red marks. Persephone goes on, "no matter: You're all pointless anyway."

Hades's present voice calls out, "oh, Persephone: Time for your godly thoughtless lesson." It comes from behind the dark gold gate in the ceiling. Then the entire Thoughtless Center tilts forward, sending Persephone for the gate now opening in front of her.

She interestingly gasps in fear, as a stripy rainbow of bright colors spins from the other side of the gate. A very cartoony intro is going off, "Superman! Wonder Woman! Batman! Aquaman! And the three Junior Super Friends, Wendy, Marvin and Wonderdog!"

A logo and several cartoon characters appear in the center of the rainbow. The intro goes on, "their mission: To fight injustice, to right that which is wrong, and to serve all mankind!"

Persephone cries out, "not the Super Friends! No!" She disappears behind the gate, which magically slams shut behind her. Now at the gate is Hades himself, figuratively laughing his head off.


	9. Episode 8: When in Greece

The Power of Gods: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 8:

In Greece, cloaked in the darkness of night…

Flat roofed chalky white and chalky blue store shaped houses stand against the strangely starless night sky. They're decorated with countless tree decorative electrical lights inside and out, shining like fallen gold stars. Yet despite the shining lights, most of everyone in the Greek cities is deeply in sleep. On the smoothed black stone streets, two figures in worn out red Greek robe like shirts run from two white cloaked figures chasing them with thin black light gun pointers.

Laser fast fire fires from the thin black light gun pointers, nearly hitting the two scared runners. One of the white cloaked figures mutters harshly to the other, "don't destroy the girl, damnit: We need her to get paid!" One of the runners has dirty dark blue silk jeans, the other in a dirty black silk skirt. They run behind a Greek house, another laser fast fire blast hitting the corner of the house's walls instead of the runners. The hit lighting explodes in front of the white cloaked game seekers, temporarily blinding them in a flare of light. Interestingly, the lighting magically repairs itself. Then the lights around the area go dark.

Between hard breathing, the runner in jeans says, "like The…Astraea told me: Gateways." Many star like towers of light flash on and off at random in the area, one of which ends up in front of the two breathing hard runners. One distorts the ground under the first of the game seekers, making him half sunk in black stone returning to solid form as he struggles to break free. The second game seeker gets to her feet, only to be magic fire blasted along with her game seeker partner.

The second runner deeply sighs, "for our…sakes dear…I hope you're right." The two runners disappear into starlight. The magic blast had just come from a medium dark blond haired man, with center gold plating over dark orange robes.

Standing over fallen burned robes, the orange robed wizard cruelly laughs, "sorry, but finders keepers. Hurry, apprentice: The Devastation grows impatient!" Nearby is a bald man in matching robes, pointing a strange dark green tree branch towards the fading away starlight the runners ran into. Seconds later, it vanishes.

The apprentice adds, "got it." The two magic users teleport away, all of Greece's cities having suddenly appearing black and silver tents lined with magical floating torches. The evil wizard figures, "magic distortion sample 5: Enough to please The Devastation." Back in Greece, dark blue and light silver cloaked magic users buy magic items from magic traders and talk among themselves like they're the only people around. Then the two runners reappear randomly from the sky, crashing into one of the then collapsed magic traders's silver tents.

The two runners struggle to their feet with groans, running for a left alone beach's docks a few miles away on inland Greece's coast. Several wizards around the collapsed tent just slightly sigh in irritation and walk away, the tent magically restoring itself. Walking away from the magic traders, a dark blue cloaked figure mutters to herself, "The Shadow Range's shadows among us: Disgraceful!"

The next day, on a Greek island named Antiparos…

Unlike the inland Greek cities, Antiparos has lots of dried yellow mud like huts made from melted sand. These huts also have wooden mechanical drawbridges as front doors. Inside are lots of people in worn out Greek clothes, most of which have run away to this island to get away from inland Greece's high level evil influences. There are also small groups of trees and wide beaches. And on the inner edge of one of these beaches is a very wide cave opening into a dark brown cliff face, with Wonder Woman and a few Greek people at the opening.

Wonder Woman now wears a silver starred dark red cape representative of a Mala nation advisor, the stars glowing with a hint of spirit energy. Beyond the opening of this cave named The Cave, two Greek people in front of Wonder Woman weirdly go into a hotel lobby carved out of dark yellow cavern walls. When stepping through the entrance though, the third Greek person ahead magically vanishes. Wonder Woman slightly sighs to herself, "here I go." She steps through the entrance, ending up teleporting to another version of The Cave.

This one is alot more like a cave, with cavern styled rock spikes magically lit bright yellow like torches and gold gates over several levels of much smaller caves. Around rock ledges surrounded by cavern spike torches, rock stairs lead to the gates up and down. Some lead to households, some to magic trade stores.

But what catches Wonder Woman's eye is a rock pedestal floating in the center of it all, with three colorful spirit energy beings on it called The Astraea. A strong rumor going around most of The Gaiaic Spirit Pillars's followers is that they are spirits of The Fates themselves, brought back from ancient times by Apollo himself. Twenty step shaped rocks circle around them, all with Gaiaic followers of varying followings. A familiar voice figures, "so you've come for answers?"

Wonder Woman turns to see Apollo, "yes…slight chuckle…but I suppose you know that already." He is at a wooden booth, its front with The Astraea in carved letters. A magical shadow tapestry to the side shows pieces of what will be and what has been.

Apollo predicts, "yes, but I'm sorry because I already know what you're about to say: I'm not going to let you see The Astraea earlier than tomorrow. Question Reservations… Hold on." A dark green comfy chair appears behind Wonder Woman, who moderately sighs in impatience as she sits down on it. Meanwhile, Apollo's side tapestry changes to show a Artemis created animal-mortal hybrid called a Lapith. This very long black haired humanoid Lapith is named Cyrene, with a magic robe of spinning dark green leaves over her white striped mostly black fur. She loudly giggles, "hey, Prophie. The Cave tonight?"

In the Bialyan background of Cyrene's floating magic screen, chalky white flat roofed houses are stacked up like building blocks. Rope nets are the only way to get to them. On one of them, Cyrene is picking up and hurling many Biaylan fighters in threes off the net. Wonder Woman slightly chuckles to herself.

Apollo answers his Olympian Muse, "how can I say no to that? Slight chuckle. I'll be here." In the distance, Artemis and Hestia can be seen angrily godly blasting at each other in goddess arrows and goddess lightning.

Cyrene adds, "good: You're…buying. Is there someone else lis…?!" Apollo points out, "behind you!" Cyrene turns to see a powerful Bialyan fighter. This bright yellow spirit energy glowing fighter is a Mist Knight, with a large gold jewel as a head and Dr. Mist styled green striped dark red battle wear plating.

Cyrene giggles, "now the real game seeking begins. Hey, Jewelhead!" As she jump charges at the self fog surrounding Mist Knight, her magic screen's magic link to Apollo's side tapestry timing out. Apollo faces Wonder Woman, while a magic gold jewel with dancing green lights appears on top of the booth.

Sounding more serious, he finishes, "the point is, some things like Question Reservations and magic links are nearly impossible to change: That's why it's called fate." Apollo gestures to the gold jewel beeper. Wonder Woman gives Apollo some Greek styled gold coins. She then picks up the same jewel, its green lights arranging themselves to show a countdown timer in a watch screen like way. Twenty four hours is the starting point.

A little shaken by Apollo's words, Wonder Woman figures, "ok: Maybe you have had too many visions today." With the press of a green light dot, the jewel beeper teleports Wonder Woman away.

Apollo reflects to himself, "wouldn't be the first time."

Not long after in mortal time, on The Cave's surrounding beach…

Inside one of Themiscyra International's invisible jets, Wonder Woman is sitting in the visible white starred dark red cockpit with the jewel beeper at her side. Just after her exhausting godly act to save the Middle East, she stole it to get away from Themiscyra International headquarters before a questionable power like Aresia's Amazons could make her condition worse. Wonder Woman, with flashes of her battle with The Circle in her head, sighs heavily to herself. She takes out a purple cell phone on her Amazon belt. Wonder Woman calls Steve, "hello?"

Back in Steve and Wonder Woman's hotel suite…

Steve is sitting on his dark blue sheeted bed in Diana's bedroom, aka in Wonder Woman's. He's across from a dark blue flatscreen TV set, Diana's own matching bed to his right. Steve's jet black cell phone rings, with him answering, "hello? Diana. Slight chuckle. It's kind of early in Florida." He lowers the TV volume to that of a whisper. The TV set shows cars exploding, and black robed judges blasting at each other with handheld hammer missile launching mallets.

In her invisible jet, Wonder Woman sighs, "I know, but I'm going to be in Greece for the next two days…and…"

On the TV screen, two missiles smash into each other in a big explosion. A announcer like voice shouts, "Judges! In theaters June 7. Rated PG-13."

While channel flipping, Steve moderately sighs, "are you freaking serious?! Your Amazon lifetime is supposed to go into centuries, and you're still soul…?" The TV screen shows a gold bar Themiscyra International office, with a golden eagle crowned Aresia at the desk and her cat Nemesis by her side. Across from her is a weirder looking Wonder Woman, the dark blue words Wonder-Soft across the center of her battle wear surrounded by a dark red computer screen. She looks right at the eagle crowned Aresia with a dark smile, Steve not paying much attention to the TV right now to care.

The Wonder-Soft logoed Wonder Woman dares, "so you want to be friends? Slight laugh. Fine: Show me your Ambrosia." On the bottom of the TV screen is the scrolling past gold banner, "you are now watching the two hour premiere of The True Wonder Woman on the TI Channel, on behalf of all the true Amazons."

TI Aresia glares at TI Wonder Woman, "how about law up for once, or…?!" Over cell phone, Wonder Woman points out, "yes! In case you've forgotten, my people have recently gone from being one nation to being two separate nations: I'm probably not the only one soul searching."

TI Wonder Woman glares back at TI Aresia, "or you'll what?! When people want what the law hates, they come to me: I'm kind of good at it. Just ask Ares."

Steve figures, "heavy sigh. Fine. I'll keep telling my fellow fighters you're missing in action. Just remember that you can talk to me too." Just realizing what the TV is on, he changes it as the TI Aresia angrily punches at TI Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman slightly sighs, "yeah: When I feel well enough, I'll tell you about it." Steve adds, "ok. I love you." Diana adds, "me too." She hangs up.

Meanwhile on the TV screen, the joke news show The Cat Grant Gossip is on with the medium blond haired host Cat Grant herself. She strangely wears a dark purple bathrobe, with a silver star stickered dark purple towel tied around the top of the bathrobe. Behind Cat is a cartoon picture of a white lined red caped Wonder Woman and four women superheroes in bright colored jumpsuits, all on flying dark red and white winged unicorns. Cat muses, "so with their star horses Nightshade, Nightstar, Nightwing, and Nightray, the Wonder Star nation's Beauty Queens speed off to the red witch Nemesis's emerald sky castle."

Another cartoon picture has a tiger like humanoid melting in mud, with the loud laughter of a live studio audience added to by Steve's own slight chuckling. To more laughter, Cat adds, "that night, they all had a sleepover: Until the Beauty Queens gave Nemesis the mud bath of her witchy life."

Back on Antiparos…

Wonder Woman, deep in thought, almost doesn't realize two certain soaked people have washed up on shore. She quickly gets out of the invisible jet, the two runners from last night coughing hard against the beach. On Wonder Woman's way to them, she makes another lasso end on her golden lasso to get it around both runners. Tightening and loosening the golden lasso rope carefully, Wonder Woman gets the seawater out of their systems so they can breathe. The dark blue jeaned guy has short light brown hair, his lady friend with long black hair.

After they can both talk again, they thank Wonder Woman. She finds out their names are Ravin and Grace. And with help from Ravin being a magic citizen, a interestingly surprised Wonder Woman is finding out their story through Ravin's light yellow magic camera. Acting as a magic mirror like film projector, Ravin's camera projects several magic citizens fire blasting into a Greek representative's blue domed office. Ravin explains, "in the 1990's, legend says some wizards took over Greece hoping to rule with a kinder hand than others before them."

Wonder Woman guesses, "but it wasn't as easy as they thought it would be."

Ravin slightly sighs, "exactly: Some selfish wizards within their own rule soon after showed their true colors. It wasn't long before the good wizards had to escape for their survival." Some projections show orange cloaked wizards fire blasting at running dark blue cloaked wizards, who unsuccessfully fire blast back.

In slight puzzlement, Wonder Woman wonders, "but…to where then?"

Grace recalls, "the same place we escaped to: Starliyss, a world created over Greece to be a magical community away from evil." Projections appear of the alternate Greece she and Ravin crash landed into, welcomed late at night over modern Greece by random starlight and sent away by random starlight at dawn. Wonder Woman realizes, "so the selfish wizards rule modern Greece."

Ravin confirms, "yes, but as shadows. These shadows magically rebuilt the Greece they destroyed in anger, with some magic-modern lights. They leave their battles in the dark and blame them on others. Starliyss calls modern Greece The Shadow Range…sigh…because they think we're all shadows of good people."

Wonder Woman sighs, "like Miss Hades." Grace wonders, "who?" Wonder Woman insists, "nothing. Go on." Ravin turns off the magic camera's projections.

Grace continues, "magic citizens sometimes mistake modern Greece for Starliyss. We've been fighting shadow wizards and apprentices ever since, but there may be only six of us now. Ravin didn't know where I was being kept by the shadow wizard Braxo, and asked The Astraea how to save me. But…sigh…one of Braxo's apprentices captured Ravin. We both barely escaped last night, but two of us are still in spirit energy chains."

Wonder Woman says, "then you two stay here. I'll get your people out, but I'll need help from your camera to find where they are being kept."

A few hours later, in inland Greece…

With the invisible jet parked on one of the flat roofs, Wonder Woman makes her way down a Greek street. On her belt, her jewel beeper shows, "21:34." Wonder Woman recalls what Ravin last told her, "before we escaped, Braxo said about The Devastation and how magic distortions would awaken it. The Devastation is a recent name for Chaos, who wants nothing less than devastation of spirit itself." With flashes of her first fight with Aresia, Wonder Woman moderately sighs. She gets her spirit energy blade ready, taking a deep breath at a circular blue domed house. The front door glows in magic dancing lights.

In remaining anger over The Circle, Wonder Woman slashes her spirit energy blade into the magic-modern lighting around the door. The lighting goes out, the blue domed house in darkness. Worried muttering comes from inside. Wonder Woman jump flip kicks the door down, smashing it into a then unconscious apprentice. She charges into a wide room with many white benches.

Dark orange robed followers of Braxo and The Devastation run for it, not knowing how to fight. Two magic citizens and a modern citizen escape in the chaos. The apprentice from last night charges at Wonder Woman, his black spirit energy blade ready. The light from both spirit energy blades barely act as torches. Spirit energy sparks fly from Wonder Woman and the apprentice's slashes. From behind, Braxo magic fire blasts Wonder Woman into a then smashed bench.

Braxo laughs cruelly, "The Devastation will awaken." Wonder Woman struggles to stay conscious as melting clay, a spark of spirit energy from her cape's stars becoming a dark blue spirit energy bubble. Braxo's apprentice magic wind blasts at her. Wonder Woman barely tumbles out of range. In those few mortal minutes, the spirit energy bubble leaves Wonder Woman mostly restored. She starts to say, "that'll be enou…" A small starlight tower hits Wonder Woman from behind, which came from the dark green tree branch now in Braxo's hands.

She struggles to fight space twisting around her, using a bench as support to stay off the ground. The apprentice teleports away, leaving Braxo with Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman mutters, "why?!" Braxo laughs loudly, "why, to please The Devastation of course! I needed a web of starlight. But as I recently discovered, accelerated starlight works just as well. You see, you're going to be the explosion to devastate Starliyss…so The Devastation becomes…the new you."

In Braxo's overconfidence, Wonder Woman manages to get the golden lasso over Braxo. With it, she pulls him into the wizard made starlight she is becoming. On Braxo's last words, Wonder Woman shouts, "then you go down with me!" In accelerating time, the jewel beeper is going past 20:14. The room swirls, lost in dancing lights. Wonder Woman punches Braxo. His head disappears in color swirls, then the rest of him like the golden lasso was never there. The jewel beeper is at 16:34. Wonder Woman, realizing Braxo may never be found, sighs heavily.

A Wonder Woman in upper black battle wear appears, before a dangerously shaking Wonder Woman. The Devastation Wonder Woman cruelly says, "Paradise Island, Men's World: Their hopes end tonight, because of you." The jewel beeper is at 08:02. Flashes of Antiope, Hippolyta, Aresia, Steve, Ravin, and Grace spin in the becoming overloaded Wonder Woman's mind.

She barely mutters, "some things can't…be changed back…but with fighting for hope…there will always be hope!" At the same time, the good Wonder Woman throws the jewel beeper into The Devastation Wonder Woman. The Devastation Wonder Woman explodes in a very distorted cry. A incoming view of Starliyss fades away. A dark blue spirit energy glowing Wonder Woman appears on the stone Greek streets, falling unconscious in a house deep hole.

Four mortal days later, in The Cave…

On Apollo's tapestry screen, a mostly restored Wonder Woman is shown in her jet. She had just told Apollo at The Astraea booth about changing her mind on The Astraea and the lost jewel beeper. Apollo slightly chuckles, "don't worry about it: I expected as such." Wonder Woman checks, "did Zeus put you…?" Apollo sighs, "no. He wants me to have The Astraea step down: Thinks sharing too many visions will bring more godly trouble like The Circle."

Wonder Woman implies, "well, maybe another vision will help with that." Apollo thanks her, before Wonder Woman gets off the magic link. She slightly sighs to herself, "when I got back to Florida, Steve just said I'm a Beauty Queen and laughed it off. With the Olympian Gods…nothing is just laughed off."

Meanwhile, back on land, the smashed door to Braxo's hideout has magic dancing lights dancing over it. And a very distorted laugh echoes from the same blue domed house.


	10. Episode 9: The Wonder Collection

The Power of Gods: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 9:

High noon, over the streets of Bialya…

On a roof sized Themiscyra International TV set, gold letters say, "do you feel like Bialya just isn't going your way? Do you want a new ruler?" The last word explodes, a ring of gold jewels absorbing waves of gold spirit energy.

From within, the gold letters continue, "well, now you can challenge Queen Bee yourself in a fight to the finish. The Wreck-A-Ruler Contest! Grand Prize: The Bialyan throne. Second Prize: Two financial free months of luxury for the surviving five finalists. And just for entering, you get…well, just some $5 Bialyan gift cards. The Wreck-A-Ruler Contest: We are not responsible for any loss of consciousness you may experience in..." The last part is much smaller. Offscreen, two stacked houses down, a large basket like rope net hangs over the capital city.

Queen Bee herself in Themiscyra International battle wear is standing in it, surrounded by several fallen contestants. They're Bialyan men and women, in mostly white varying battle wear. Queen Bee slightly sighs, "almost too…easy." She then notices a figure under the alias Shim'Tar coming onto the rope net, in a full magical clay plated battlesuit. It is mostly chalky white, its center glowing in bright yellow spirit energy. Medium dark blond hair comes down from the back.

With her yellow spirit energy blade out, she mutters coldly, "I'm not." Queen Bee slightly laughs, getting out her interestingly black spirit energy blade. They charge, the spirit energy blade sparks flying. Queen Bee though uses her other fist to knock Shim'Tar backwards, swinging her spirit energy blade into the Shim'Tar battlesuit's center before she could dodge. Shim'Tar coughs hard, struggling to get back up from the rope net walls.

Queen Bee figures, "you really thought you could destroy my reputation…Hippolyta?" She spirit energy slices off the Shim'Tar helmet, revealing a familiar Amazon Queen crown under it. Hippolyta slightly chuckles, "actually…it's your source of magic that I must destroy."

She simultaneously back spin kicks Queen Bee, knocking her against the rope net. Hippolyta gets herself back up, Queen Bee beginning to get back up. Before Queen Bee can stop her, Hippolyta cuts into the rope net with her spirit energy blade. Half of the rope net falls, Hippolyta grabbing onto it hard. Queen Bee, in her charge, slips downward on the tipping rope net. And Hippolyta spirit energy blade slices into Queen Bee. Queen Bee, in Wonder Doll parts, explodes.

The rope around Hippolyta explodes, no longer able to stop her from falling. And on a rope net a house below, the original Queen Bee in her puffy sleeved dress uses her bright yellow spirit energy blade to send Hippolyta into unconsciousness. From behind Queen Bee, Aresia slightly laughs, "good. My only regret is that Hippolyta won't be conscious enough to see her nation crumble to dust."

Queen Bee turns to her, "but with Wonder Woman still at large…?" Aresia concludes, "oh, I have something special in mind for her. The Bana-Mighdall nation and Themiscyra International will not be embarrassed again: Once the Bermuda Triangle is ours." She turns to a fighting force of hundreds of Wonder Dolls in duplicate form: All of the Cheetah, Aresia, and Queen Bee.

In New Gateway, Florida…

In light of a certain reality warp, this city mostly is made up of red striped bright white escape pod styled houses stacked in eight rows. It stands over many of its neighboring cities and towns, though a few stand just as high. They're mostly styled the same way, but with evenly spaced wildlife preserves. For New Gateway, parking lot styled roads bridge the gaps between the houses and apartment building styled buildings in dark blue.

There are a few exceptions, with one being the Tempest Key Mall. Its outer walls look like light blue tidal waves. Inside are three beach sand colored levels, floored with light bluish watercolors from red to purple. Carrying two white shopping bags, United States fighter Diana walks out of a clothing department store. She wears a white starred bright blue dress. A light blue banner is across the department store's entrance in blocky white letters, "Which Way?" Alongside Diana is Antiope under the citizen identity Evadne, with a dark green feathery like dress over her Amazon battle wear.

Evadne slightly sighs, "why do you insist on these bags? Our Amazon strength could easi…" She and Diana pause at a glass mall railing. Walking around in the distance are several young women, in mostly red golden eagle T-shirts and red starry lined mostly white dresses.

Diana puts the shopping bags down, to the left and right of herself. Diana says lowly, "it could also easily frighten people in the modern world: Both men and women who aren't ready to accept magic."

Evadne argues lowly, "so that interview with Etta meant nothing?!" Diana whispers, "no, it did: Most mortal world representatives are considering our magic slowly, but surely. Most of the modern world though...would rather laugh off magic because they fear how dangerous the power of gods can be."

With a slight chuckle, Evadne considers, "maybe Men's World's people aren't the only ones considering things slowly, Diana." Then a watery magic mirror portal appears in a flash of light.

Diana slightly chuckles, "looks like paradise needs our Amazon strength." She and Antiope vanish into the watery portal, Diana bringing the shopping bags with her. A few guys were just walking nearby, shocked by the sight. Then they just mutter to themselves about going back to sleep and walk it off.

In a few mortal minutes, in the Russian Far East …

At the edges of two dark green forests, a camp with four pale red and black striped tube shaped warehouses stands on some grassland. Past one of those forests is the giant active volcano Klyuchevskaya Sopka, mostly covered in snow. This area is called Kamchatka. Several guards with large raggy red robes and solid black face masks patrol around the camp. The sheer smell is enough to keep away the nearby bears, giant eagles, and deer. A watery portal opens, on top of one of the warehouses. Wonder Woman and Antiope appear there, now with Amazon battle wear. Antiope comments, "almost too easy. I'll take the left."

She and Wonder Woman run jump off of the same warehouse, but towards two separate warehouses a street length away. In mid jump, Antiope slashes her dark blue spirit energy blade into a fallen unconscious guard. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman in mid jump catches the suddenly noticing guard nearby with her golden lasso. As Wonder Woman lands on another warehouse, the second guard is slingshot launched into one of the nearest forest trees. Wonder Woman jumps after him, into the same tree. Antiope lands on a third warehouse.

The conscious guard's robes are caught on a tree branch. Black robotic extendable tentacles come out of the robes's sleeves, lifting the guard to his feet on the branch. Wonder Woman swings up from a few tree branches, swinging at the guard from behind. He reactively turns his robotic tentacles into a shield, but Wonder Woman flip kicks off of it. And with a few seconds to spare, she gets the golden lasso back around him. Wonder Woman inquires, "where's Hephaestus?" Antiope catches up to her.

The guard sighs, "you're wasting time: No one by that name is here." Antiope realizes, "he's telling the truth. But, was Hephaestus here?" Too late to fight the power of the Lasso of Truth, the guard says, "there was someone named that. But if we had known he was involved in magic, the Red Shadows would've held him here for questioning."

Wonder Woman mutters coldly, "do you know where he went?" The guard slightly sighs, "if I did, you'd think I'd sing about it." Wonder Woman takes off the Lasso of Truth. She and Antiope swing out of sight, landing among forest trees. The guard catches his breath, mostly speechless.

Antiope sighs, "well, that was…! Wait." She then notices something odd: A pile of leaves glued together to look like a bush. Antiope quickly moves it, revealing a hollowed out hot springs with burned blackened dirt. Wonder Woman slightly chuckles, "impressive: A modern backdoor."

Meanwhile, over the Bermuda Triangle's waters…

Coming out from invisible jets, the Wonder Doll forces drop down to Themiscyra, Paradise Island, Atlantis, and a few other islands. With black spirit energy blades, they charge at Amazons and Atlanteans. Many of them fall before the Wonder Doll forces, before realizing what's going on on the battleground.

Several mortal minutes later, somewhere around the Red Shadows's camp…

A very dark room has a figure in Red Shadow guard robes, sitting at a very dark desk. The temporarily captured Red Shadow guard is held up by two other Red Shadow guards, facing the figure. One of them asks, "and what shall we do with this Wonder Woman, General?"

The figure slightly laughs, "you idiots: If she knew about Blue Trinity, you'd all already be unconscious! With yourselves, you do not much else but train: Until you hate the feel of your own sweat."

In god minutes, within Klyuchevskaya Sopka…

Through dark red spirit energy flames, the volcano's center is astonishingly dark red spirit flame recreations of the past and ever changing present time. Even with Gaia and Chaos's apparently near blinding colorful god battle before the Big Bang, everything whirls by in seconds and in full detail. Around the recreations is a very long and open cave passage, with several cosmically black stone benches.

One of the benches has become a spirit energy flame furnace. A figure in a full black and red spirit energy blade made battlesuit is over it, making a golden lasso in the spirit energy furnace. He is Hephaestus. Aphrodite is next to him. Aresia and the Cheetah are sitting on a bench from behind. Darkly low, the Cheetah growls, "can't wait to dig my spirit energy into that Wonder Doll." Aresia quickly assures, "in any mortal minute, Wonder Woman will come."

With a arm around Hephaestus, Aphrodite darkly says, "a few god years ago, before Gaia left us to search for our second god creator Uranus, she created Gaianetariums to try to get us working through our personal problems. Chuckle. Almost a shame we're using one against god creations." With Ares's voice, Hephaestus briefly turns to her, "isn't that what god creations are for?!" Aphrodite assures him, "relax, my king of hate: I said almost."

Then from a side opening in the cave passage, Wonder Woman and Antiope pull themselves into the Gaianetarium. The Cheetah whirls around, sensing them. Aresia slightly laughs, "Wonder Woman…and the Anti-Hippolyta." Antiope mutters back, "what's that supposed to mean?!"

Suddenly realizing Hephaestus's handiwork is remarkably slow, Wonder Woman urges, "Antiope, I'll explain later, but we…!" Seconds later, Aresia goddess transformed the cave opening into a cave in. And the Cheetah charges right for Wonder Woman, her spirit energy claws out. She hisses at Wonder Woman, "welcome to the Gaianetarium…of your destruction!" Wonder Woman and Antiope seem trapped. They get out their spirit energy blades for battle, just as the Cheetah and Aresia charge for them.

A mortal hour later, in a high up Bialyan house...

Unconscious Hippolyta is wrapped tightly in a rope net, against a wooden chair in a very dark room. She is watched over by Queen Bee and a Mist Knight. Queen Bee slightly laughs, "if she wasn't already humiliated, I'd…" The door comes down, with Steve and some other United States fighters coming in with their light gun pointers. Steve warns, "surrender."

A mortal hour and a half ago, he was contacted from the Mala nation by Wonder Woman. The Mala nation had noticed Hippolyta's disappearance, and Wonder Woman intriguingly wanted Steve to rescue her. Steve had pointed out, "but don't you hate each other?" Wonder Woman remarked, "just because I hate her doesn't mean I want her destroyed."

Earlier, in the Gaianetarium…

Athena and Hera had just recently appeared near Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Athena muttered coldly, "Aphrodite, take mortal hybrid Hephaestus away: We have unfinished god business." In partial amusement, Aphrodite slightly laughed, "and miss out on all the fun?" She fired goddess arrows right at Athena, who had two round silver shields appear in her hands to deflect the arrows. Hera angrily transformed into a wingless silver dragon, grabbing Hephaestus with dark gold claws. But he had just grabbed his superhot golden lasso, throwing the then smashed unfinished lasso at Hera's dragon face to make her let go.

Antiope and Aresia clashed with spirit energy blades, despite Aresia god teleporting all around her. Directed at the Cheetah, Wonder Woman slightly chuckled, "I doubt you have the skill to destroy me." At the same time, she used her Amazon wristbands as small shields against the Cheetah's claws. In seconds, Wonder Woman swung her fists up into the Cheetah. The Cheetah was knocked against the cave passage floor, but flip tumbled back to her feet before Wonder Woman could strike her with her spirit energy blade.

Presently, in Bialya…

The Mist Knight creates two duplicate Queen Bee images, confusing the United States fighters's aim. The Queen Bees laugh, "which one?" They charge at the United States fighters with spirit energy blades, the United States officers firing with their light gun pointers. From behind one of the Queen Bee illusions, the Mist Knight punches a United States fighter through the open entrance. She falls down two stories into the basket like rope net from earlier, groaning hard against it.

The second United States officer is struck by the real Queen Bee's spirit energy blade, sent to unconsciousness. Steve and the other surviving challenger to Queen Bee here manage to dodge the illusionary Queen Bees. Steve jump kicks into the Mist Knight, getting it unconscious and ending the illusions. The real Queen Bee though tackles Steve, her spirit energy blade retracted into her silver glove. They punch each other, Queen Bee getting more hits on him. That is, until Steve kicks her off. Steve slightly chuckles, "guess I'm the one to take you in."

Getting up, Queen Bee finds herself cornered between the two United States fighters. She slightly laughs, "this isn't over." Thanks to Aresia's Ambrosia, Queen Bee in the form of a bee speeds away through a open window. The second United States fighter sighs hard.

Steve partly assures, "don't worry fighter: We'll get her one of these days." With a small knife, he starts cutting through the rope net around unconscious Hippolyta to free her. Steve mutters lowly to himself, "as for Hippolyta's respect, that may be another story in itself."

Earlier, under Klyuchevskaya Sopka…

As Hera's dragon form was god restoring her face, her dragon tail accidentally swung into the cave passage wall. A resulting cave in buried the Cheetah in rocks, with Wonder Woman barely tumbling out of the way. Hephaestus turned his battlesuit into many launched spirit energy blades, quickly sending Hera's dragon form into unconsciousness before she could see him. The dragon form turned back into Hera's original form, lying against the ground.

Meanwhile, Aphrodite and Athena were smashing just recently appearing magic mirrors into each other. Despite their god self restorations, they were shaking. Aresia used this opportunity to turn one of Athena's magic mirrors into a duplicate Medusa, temporarily turning a interestingly half smiling Athena into stone by Medusa's mortal hybrid powers. But then, Antiope with Wonder Woman managed to duck out of range of many goddess arrows. Hephaestus disappeared.

Antiope inquired, "now what?!" The Gaianetarium's spirit energy flames were recreating a familiar overseas battle, over Aresia and her Ambrosia. She implied, "get ready to jump." Antiope realized, "you're seriously thinking of…?!" Wonder Woman slightly chuckled, "funny: Steve asks the same thing." Behind her and Antiope, Aresia appeared. Ares appeared behind the caved in opening, watching from the side.

Aresia muttered harshly, "say hi to Hera for me." She blasted a large goddess fireball at the two other Amazons. Aphrodite goddess appeared above the Gaianetarium's spirit energy flames. She slightly sighed, "sorry about this." As Aphrodite fired several goddess arrows, Wonder Woman and Antiope jumped into the Gaianetarium's spirit recreations. Aresia's goddess fireball missed, but Aphrodite's goddess arrows purposely hit Aresia. A god shaken Aresia barely vanished away, escaping from Aphrodite's sight. Wonder Woman and Antiope also vanish. Ares came charging back into the cave passage.

He glared at Aphrodite, "by the gods, I practically gift wrapped Aresia for you: How could you not destroy her?!"

Aphrodite muttered back, "and I thought you wanted them coming back for more hate: Silly me for being that considerate!" In their heated arguing, they forgot about defeated Hera and defeated Athena still in the Gaianetarium.

Meanwhile, shown from within the ongoing crackling spirit energy flames…

Wonder Woman and Antiope had returned to Paradise Island, through the Gaianetarium's connection to the cosmos itself. They had come backwards in time, to when the Wonder Doll forces began their charge. And so Amazons on Themiscyra and Paradise Island were alerted to the Wonder Dolls, having been given a fighting chance.

For the following battles, flashes of spirit energy flame sparks and images went by. Wonder Woman had her cape grabbed by a few Aresia Wonder Dolls, but jump back flip kicked into them to launch herself into four random Wonder Dolls like she was flying.

Philippus sliced her spirit energy blade into three Wonder Dolls of the Cheetah, and also used it to bat several of the midair remaining Wonder Doll parts into several then exploding Queen Bee and Aresia Wonder Dolls.

From atop one of the Mala nation's towers, Antiope hurled some purple spirit energy enhanced rocks into several exploding Wonder Dolls.

Many Atlanteans still fell, but easily were restored in Atlantis's waters while the Nereid water blasted the Wonder Dolls away.

Presently, some hours after Steve's Bialyan mission, Cyrene is run jumping from rope net to rope net over Bialyan streets. The sun is going down, with large storm clouds heading right past the sight. The shadows of distant Queen Bee and a few distant Mist Knights are chasing after her, with Queen Bee angry at Cyrene and Artemis for recently game seeking many of her Bialyan fighters. And a surprisingly nervous Cyrene, with two water filled yellow air tanks on her back, doesn't give a damn for fighting at the moment. Then the spirit energy flames give way to cosmic darkness, leaving the answer for that mystery for another day.


	11. Episode 10: Over the Waterfall

The Power of Gods: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Episode 10:

In Aresia's magic bubble…

Spirit flame Hercules remains trapped, in the distorted bright colors of the magic bubble itself. The shadow bed has the shadow of Aresia's big cat Nemesis, just looking for a chance to pounce at him. Magically popping in is used to be long dark brown haired spirit flame Guinevere, alongside spirit flame Hercules. He turns to her, "your spirit flames are still giving off sparks from the last two bursts: Why you ever chose Tartarus over the Elysian Fields is beyond me."

Spirit flame Guinevere moderately sighs, "because despite being driven by Hera to destroy your own kingdom, I chose to be with you! Sometimes I wonder why myself." Spirit flame Hercules starts arguing, "look, I…! Hard sigh."

He pauses, then says further, "I'm sorry, Guinevere: That's not what I meant. I just worry for your spirit." Among the magic bubble's dancing lights, the spirit flames briefly merge as a flash of light.

Spirit flame Guinevere figures, "I'm sorry too, Art… I mean, Hercules. How is Wonder Woman's modern kingdom holding up?" Spirit flame Hercules sighs, "see for yourself." The dancing lights start turning into a magic mirror, showing Cyrene run jumping through Bialya with two water filled yellow air tanks on her back. That same day, she had escaped from Bialya. The magic bubble's images change to show shadow windows, spinning faster and faster in a circle.

Within the shadow window images…

The shadows become a 3D outline of a old fashioned door. It opens up to swirling circles of bright colors bouncing off of one another. The colors go off, with strangely appearing Pac-Man like mouths. And as they go, a song plays, "so did you hear, hear, hear what he said she said? The Cat is, is, is in the Madness… And the Madness is, is, is happy to see you…" Just to add to the madness, shadow cats and shadow dragons start randomly appearing from color circle to color circle.

Sounding highly cheerful, the song continues, "you, you, you won't work out the Madness… Because, because, because it's not meant to… Work, work, work on and on and on… So just for, for, for thirty minutes or less… Pull up a chair and forget, forget, forget your life… You won't want to miss, miss, miss a minute of happy Madness with me…"

At the mention of a chair, shadow chairs start grabbing the color circles like claw machines. Behind some of the many vanishing color circles are gold letters. The song finishes, "you, you, you won't work out the Madness… Because, because, because it's not meant to… Work, work, work on and on and on… So did you hear, hear, hear what he said she said? The Madness of Gossip is, is, is starting... In a few more seconds, seconds, seconds…" The title's letters vibrate, unscrambling in spinning rainbow flashes to spell out The Cat Grant Gossip.

Right below is the side title, "Today's Epi-Sody Babble: Ner-Diver." The C turns into a big Pac-Man like mouth, eating away most of the letters while the screen changes behind it.

A open dark blue studio set has a seated live audience. On the studio set itself is Cat Grant. She is behind a silver diner styled counter, wearing a mirror like reflective disco patterned dress and matching bracelets. Behind Cat is a black flat computer screen in a dark brown picture frame, wired to a unseen computer. To live cheers, Cat encourages, "welcome, fellow volunteers: Keep looking at the glassiness, if you dare." With laughter joined by the audience, Cat introduces, "I'm Cat Grant, with gossip and nothing but the gossip. Our first diving lesson for today has the latest in hi-techy swimwear: From LexCorp and Chimtech."

The picture frame screen shows two dark blue rimmed booth sized tubes. One has a dark blue rimmed gray hi-tech helmet, called the Laser System Helmet. The other has a stone gray rip-off helmet with a crystal red visor, called the VisionLink Helmet. Some slight chuckles echo from the crowd. Cat adds, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going with the diving mask that can't see me." The VisionLink Helmet's visor glows with two red robot like eyes, as the studio lights briefly flash red. Mostly good spirited claps and gasps fill the room.

Synchronously, in some New York testing areas…

In the first dark gray testing room are five well paid nationwide police officer volunteers, each standing in one spot with a Laser System Helmet on. They fire their helmets's light purple lasers into pale gray moving silhouette cardboard targets, on the other side of the gym sized room.

The second dark gray testing room with security cameras has inside three shady looking figures from off the streets. They're doing the same tests, with the VisionLink Helmets's computer link capability linking them to the security cameras and the helmets's light red lasers. That is, until one of the figures got smart enough to just punch the two other figures away and steal their helmets on his way out the door. He laughs to himself, "suckers."

Not long after, back on The Cat Grant Gossip…

The picture frame screen is black. Now in a Greek dark blue silk shirt and matching jeans, Cat slightly chuckles, "everyone can still see me through the water? Good." Some slight chuckles echo from the crowd. Cat starts to go on, "our second divin…" Suddenly, a teary eyed Artemis appears on the set. Before anyone else can say anything, she inquires impulsively, "you're a reporter, yes?" With slight laughter joined by her audience, Cat figures, "in a sense."

She gets up to walk to Artemis. Artemis just stands there blankly for a bit. With laughter from the crowd, she inquires, "you're a reporter, yes?" The laughter goes unnoticed by Artemis. Now in front of her, Cat concludes, "sure: Why not?" Aphrodite appears nearby. Artemis laughs wildly, "goodie! I have a story that'll get Poseidon jumping in a volcano." At the same time, she has goddess fireballs appear so she can juggle them. The crowd cheers, thinking it's part of the show. In concern, Cat wonders, "you sure she kn…?"

Aphrodite insists cheerily, "oh, that's no problem: Not with her favorite god-sister around to help clean up." In seconds, Artemis throws all the fireballs into her mouth with ease. She burps goddess fire sparks. What most everyone fails to notice during all this is the studio lights flickering.

Synchronously, behind the show's studio…

Old fashioned pale brown apartment buildings and the fewer skyscrapers in comparison stand over the red bannered mostly white Galaxy Broadcasting TV station. Between the buildings making up Garden City in Kansas, there are patches of dark green grass. Beyond Garden City, there are miles of farmland as far as the eye can see. But what is about to fire at the studio is beyond anything most any United States city could prepare for. Poseidon has recently drawn water from massive storm clouds above to charge up his dark yellow god trident.

He barely gets a lightning blast to hit the studio's circuit breakers. In seconds, Steve has his fighter jet use Wonder Woman's hanging golden lasso like a lightning rod. He slightly chuckles over comlink, "he's all yours, Diana." Wonder Woman over comlink adds, "copy that, Steve."

On the road below, several Atlanteans with Poseidon clash with several United States fighters in spirit energy tentacles and light gun pointers. Poseidon's lightning blasts are being attracted to the golden lasso instead of the studio. He shouts out, "can't a god get his Olympian Muse to torture in peace?!" Wonder Woman from her auto-piloted invisible jet has just jumped down at Poseidon. She in midair flip kicks off of him, sending him crashing through the road. As Wonder Woman lands on sidewalk, she remarks, "wake up, Poseidon: This is 2013." Poseidon lands into the sewers below, a little god shaken.

Back on the Cat Grant Gossip…

Cat moderately sighs, "all right: If you say so. Just come back when I have the outfit for it."

Aphrodite figures, "sure thing. Come on, Artemis: You can get some Ambrosia in my Olympian cave." Artemis laughs wildly, "ooh: Ambrosia!" She and Aphrodite vanish, to Cat's mixed relief. The crowd is applauding. Cat returns to the counter. Over near disbelief at the two goddesses, she slightly chuckles, "oh, they'll be back. Now, where was…? Oh yes. Our second diving lesson is at The Cave pool: Previously supervised by The Astraea. Former lifeguard Zeus has shut down The Cave hotel, just because he wasn't happy swimming and wants to be a pool party pooper about it. The anti-Zeusians are splashing back, but…"

The picture frame screen shows The Astraea in spirit energy self matching Greek robes: One is named Clotho in bright pink, representative of beginnings. The second is named Lachesis in dark blue, representative of middles. And the last is named Atropos in dark red, representative of endings. The Astraea is shown in clouds, looking down at most of inland Greece and its many islands. Shadow wizards and Zeus are seen in battle against Apollo and the shadow wizard resistance…but with green water guns. The crowd can't help but look at the image in hard laughter. Cat finishes the thought, "…who needs resistance when Zeus and Apollo can just play Tidal Wave Tag?" More laughter follows.

Synchronously, across Greece…

The shadow wizard resistance clashes with the shadow wizards's forces, both slashing spirit energy blades at row after row of the other side. Zeus and Hades god blast island after island for resistance fighters with lightning and giant missiles, destroying them. That is, until Apollo and Hermes appear in god minutes with god baseball bats to whack several more god missiles back at Zeus and Hades.

Finding it a bit hard to god restore themselves as a result, Zeus and Hades charge for Apollo and Hermes. Hermes slightly chuckles, "think it's time to turn off the dark." He god transforms his bat into a wooden stage around Hades, complete with red curtains and a backstage light switch. Hermes swiftly closes the curtains and turns off the stage lights.

Hades, kind of caught off guard, is knocked unconscious by Hermes. The stage vanishes, showing Hades now lying on the ground. With Gravin battling a shadow wizard nearby, he slightly sighs, "if it wasn't a Broadway joke, I'd be congratulating you." Hermes mutters back, "who asked you?"

Meanwhile, in the Garden City area…

Steve's fighter jet hovers over, preparing to get the golden lasso around Poseidon. Wonder Woman has just gone after Poseidon, but he has self god transformed to blend in the sewer water. He lightning blasts Wonder Woman from the sewer water, nearly destroying her. All of her cape's spirit energy restoration charges spark off, covering her in spirit energy. Most of the United States fighters laser fast fire the Atlanteans into water puddles. The remaining two Atlanteans dive into the broken open sewer pipe to escape. A mostly restored Wonder Woman runs for a turn in the sewer pipes, struggling to catch her breath.

Poseidon darkly appears in that turn, "nowhere to run, mortal hybrid." Wonder Woman mutters harshly, "nor for you." She slashes some sewer piping with her spirit energy blade, making a entire road section cave in over Poseidon. He cries out, "you're going to wish you did!" As he vanishes, a tidal wave of sewer water floods the sewer pipe. Wonder Woman mutters to herself, "damnit!"

Not long after, back on The Cat Grant Gossip…

The laughter has calmed down a little. Now in a dark green bathrobe, Cat figures, "yeah…slight sigh…that may not be a good place for a vacation quite yet." Quite some laughter echoes from the crowd. Cat goes on, "which brings us to our final lesson for the big dive: SYSTEMatic Blast, Gotham's only water blaster supplier, has recently selected four water testers to be target practice for lots of money. A few days later, SYSTEMatic Blast is reselecting two water testers…because two of them disappeared in the night."

The picture frame screen shows a midway booth labeled Night of the Crocurtle, with mannequins as water blaster targets. They have dark green and white striped bullseyes in the center, but two are overshadowed by two shadows of upright crocodiles in fitting turtle shells. The dark green rimmed jet black water blasters on the midway booth counter are each labeled SYSTEMatic Blast. Cat slightly chuckles, "guess it takes a special person to want to get soaked over and over, even for that much green." Mostly laughter fills the studio.

Synchronously, not very far from Gotham City…

From Gotham's mostly dark red and orange construction site styled harbor, a giant grey space capsule shaped dome can be seen overseas. The other side turns out to be under construction, by two jet black mechas powered with very cold light blue coolant tubes called SYSTEMatics. They're each the size of a blimp, piloted by the thoughts of two certain unconscious cybernetic interfaced beta testers.

On the dome with the SYSTEMatics is a shadily pale frontless white haired man, in a mostly jet black and dark blue astronaut like suit. He used to be called Grant Walker, a business manager of famous theme parks. Now mad for power, he calls himself Mr. Freeze after the original retired evil scientist Mr. Freeze.

Businessman Mr. Freeze urges coldly, "keep moving, arcade geeks: I want Oceania II up and running by…!" Suddenly, in a mostly dark grey battlesuit and his signature black cape, Batman appears behind him. Batman's robotically muscled battlesuit has bright yellow Bat Signal symbols on its shoulders, upper plating, hand palms, and knees: All with built in pouch sized gadgets.

Batman mutters harshly, "wish I could say the same for your corporate mind, Grant." Businessman Mr. Freeze turns to him, "Batman." He slightly laughs, "it's been too long." Batman adds, "yes: It has." Simultaneously coming out from his battlesuit's upper plating, a batarang shaped jamming signal glows dark red. In seconds, the SYSTEMatics overload in bright blue sparks. And in the sparks, Businessman Mr. Freeze and Batman charge in a fury of fists.

Meanwhile, in the Garden City area…

Wonder Woman gets out through the open sewer pipe, the sewer water whooshing by in mere seconds. She stops to take a breather, briefly bent over the road. Over comlink, Steve inquires worriedly, "Diana?!"

He pauses briefly, then inquires, "can you hear…?" A small black microphone is under Wonder Woman's cape, hidden from plain sight. She slowly walks towards her invisible jet, parked up on a apartment building roof. With the remaining United States fighters gone, she talks freely by way of microphone, "right here, Steve. But Poseidon escaped: Again." Steve reels in the golden lasso. He slightly sighs, "sometimes comes with the uniform."

Four mortal minutes later, back on The Cat Grant Gossip…

Still in her dark green bathrobe, Cat sits in a dark red Hollywood styled chair opposite of Artemis and Aphrodite. They're also in dark red Hollywood styled chairs, although Artemis's chair has some Ambrosia stains. Seconds later, Aphrodite makes the stains vanish. Cat has only started her interview, but a lot has been said. It seems that Artemis is accused of kidnapping Amphitrite. And not just by Poseidon, but also by Zeus, Hestia, and Hera. This is because Cyrene, one of Artemis's special game seekers, recently snuck Amphitrite through Bialya for a god or goddess. Yet, Artemis hasn't officially been found to be responsible.

Cat moderately sighs, "I'm starting to get the feeling you used to be a lifeguard at The Cave too."

Artemis laughs wildly, "which one? My island in the Bermuda Triangle has three of those." The crowd's laughter echoes. Joined by more laughter, Cat lowly says, "whichever one you want, but how about letting me do the jokes now?" Artemis starts glaring, "you think I'm j…?!" Surprisingly, Aphrodite whispers harshly, "for your sake, maybe I should answer the questions for you."

Artemis, in a angry roar, makes a big tree appear so she can whack Aphrodite through the studio set with it. Artemis glares at the crowd, goddess transforming most of them into angry Lapith. Some are upright alligators in pale yellow scales, some are upright cheetahs with polar bear fur, and some are other Lapith altogether. The remaining crowd runs for the emergency exits, but the physically faster Lapith get there first to block the ways out.

In god minutes…

Apollo uses a pair of glowing bright yellow god scissors to cut the wires to the cameras, making them explode from electric sparks. The episode going wrong is off the air. And in a god minute, Apollo quickly has Cat vanish from Artemis's range. He mutters to himself, "not much...!" Then, Aphrodite appears upright. But, she goddess transforms back into a slightly laughing Aresia.

And Apollo has just noticed the real Aphrodite, lying unconscious backstage where the fake Aphrodite was expected to land. Aresia darkly adds, "…time, for any man." She simultaneously blasts Apollo with two goddess fireballs, sending him to unconsciousness before he can see it coming.

Around this time, over the nearby road in mortal minutes…

Steve checks, "where are you now? I can't see you from here." Wonder Woman partly assures, "heading up a fire escape to get to my invisible jet." Steve slightly chuckles, "that high up, huh?" A jet black fence styled fire escape on the side of a apartment building has Wonder Woman climbing it, somewhat exhausted. Steve pilots his fighter jet for the same apartment building's roof. Still breathing hard, Wonder Woman mutters, "right now, I wouldn't recommend it."

Steve tries to assure, "maybe we can at least catch a episod..." A explosion goes off from the Galaxy Broadcasting TV station. Wonder Woman pauses, muttering irritatedly, "if I walk down these stairs…!" Steve quickly points out, "I'm on the roof now: I can give you a lift." Wonder Woman starts to say, "thanks, but I'm not sure you can just install…" Slightly chuckling, Steve insists, "just a expression, Diana: Trust me." Wonder Woman goes on, already a floor away from the roof. And on the roof, Steve has his fighter jet's door open for her.

Back in the magic bubble…

Flashes of dancing lights show Steve's fighter jet firing two missiles into the backside of the TV studio, making a backdoor for the remaining crowd. And for added effect, Wonder Woman jumps down to fight off the new Lapith hand to hand. Aresia offers her hand to a teary eyed Artemis backstage, who impulsively hugs her. Aresia, Artemis, and most of her new Lapith vanish.

When Apollo regains consciousness, Wonder Woman inquires seriously, "what did you do?" She had also figured out the real Aphrodite was unconscious before Artemis got mad. Apollo sighs hard, "I…saw a vision of Artemis joining Aresia. But, it may have been another goddess…or even Chaos. I only framed Artemis to get her to turn to Aphrodite…to keep herself happy and against Aresia. But Aresia took Aphrodite's place, and turned that chance against us all."

Spirit flame Guinevere gasps, "by the gods." Spirit flame Hercules mutters, "can't live with them, can't live without them."

With spirit flame Guinevere glaring at him, spirit flame Hercules sighs heavily, "oh, you know what I mean: Aresia and the Olympian Gods may very well destroy each other soon, along with every kingdom they watch over."


	12. Vision Hour 2: Sky Watch

The Power of Gods: A Wonder Woman Fanfiction Story

Vision Hour 2:

In another world, of what has been and what will be…

Surrounded by tall gold jewel crayon shaped slabs, Wonder Woman and Batman are bizarrely in red ruby made battle suits. Cheerfully in another voice, Wonder Woman chuckles, "what's next, Batty Man?" In Hermes's calm sounding voice, Batman figures, "chuckle. Let's make the next level a little more…challenging." He snaps his fingers.

Two still but still kind of familiar images of Artemis and Poseidon appear in front of them. The Artemis image wears a eye mask made up of dark green tree branches, and a Gaianetarium spirit flame themed dress. The Poseidon image is wearing a dark blue coral reef battle suit, including a open medieval like helmet frame around his head. Hermes as Batman adds, "think you can keep up, Harmonia?" Harmonia as Wonder Woman slightly chuckles, "ask me again when I beat your high score." As if on cue, two scoreboards made of green dot lights appear on two nearby jewel slabs.

Hermes slightly chuckles, "says you." With a ring, the jewel scoreboards start their timers. A jewel slab appears in front of Poseidon, on its side with control panel like red dot lights. The floor is made of ice. Poseidon slightly laughs, "well, well, look what the tide dragged in." Hermes retorts, "hi, Poseidon. I'm Batman: Getting more awesome with that line every time."

Poseidon mutters, "raindrops, the lot of you! We'll see how long that line lasts…when the world becomes a puddle before my water crystals." The jewel slabs start to glow in rings of red lights, one by one up towards their tops. The tops start opening, charging up like missile launchers with the sound of lightning blasts.

The scoreboard timers are at nine minutes and counting. Harmonia guesses, "this doesn't have anything to do with your muse Amphitrite, by any chance?" Poseidon starts to say, "how did…?!"

Artemis whispers, "but Trident kingee, they're the ones that took her away from you! And you know only I can help you get your waters back."

Harmonia realizes, "sigh. We're going to have to fight Poseidon anyway, aren't we?"

Hermes muses, "slight chuckle. Almost as if the game has a consciousness of its own."

Artemis laughs, "you think this is just a game, Batman? How about a little game of Bear and Bat?" She makes a strangely dark red bear Lapith appear, with scattered black and white spots across its fur. It charges for Hermes, who uses a wrist launcher to launch batarang like frisbees in defense. The Lapith bear catches one of them, hurling it back into Hermes and knocking him backwards. He groans against a jewel slab.

Harmonia charges for Artemis, her golden spirit energy like flashlight made blade out. Harmonia urges, "you might as well give yourself up, Artemis: This is madness, and you know it!"

As he crouches on his feet, Hermes activates two batarang branded rubber bands on his back. They fasten around two jewel slabs, acting as a slingshot for Hermes. In the air, he flip kick the Lapith at Poseidon. Poseidon barely ducks. He sighs, "guess it's hard to have a pool party without the pool." He turns his arms into light blue water tank sized water blasters, firing at Hermes.

Artemis, with her purple spirit energy like blade of light, slightly laughs, "I know I am, but which madness is the mad me? And which is the happy me?" She blows a steam cloud in front of Harmonia's face, then throws her up for a open jewel slab.

Hermes by now is back on his feet, twirling on batarang branded hockey skates while holding a batarang frisbee. The spinning frisbee bounces the large water blast back at Poseidon, knocking him straight through the icy floor. He cries out in defiance, sinking in the waters below.

On her way towards the open jewel slab, Harmona takes out her golden lasso like bubble wand and blows on it. A giant soap bubble comes around Artemis, which strangely rolls for the open jewel slab like a backwards rolling marble. Harmonia grabs the edge of the opening, dropping the bubble wand. As she holds on high up, Harmonia slightly chuckles, "what does it matter? You're always mad." Artemis struggles to break free, but can't. Harmonia starts climbing out of the jewel slab.

Poseidon resurfaces in rising water, right behind Hermes. He laughs, "just a water break." Two metal bar like bars of semi-liquid water appear in Poseidon's hands. He whacks Hermes with them, but Hermes gets enough footing to side spin kick him away. And on its way up, the soap bubble rolls over a kicked away Poseidon. In seconds, the soap bubble smashes through Poseidon's jewel slab controls. He cries out, "my waters!" Harmonia slides down the first jewel slab's side, by the time the jewel slabs and most of everything else around vanishes.

And in their place is a grassy moon sized planet, with many golden vine like flowers towering over themselves. It also has many grass filled craters, characteristic of the planet Mercury.

With bright yellow skin and very long golden hair in a animated musical notes themed dress, the woman goddess Harmonia chuckles, "Poseidon's funny. Let's see what we got." Next to her is Hermes in his original god form. In front of them is a large rock, with a mirror like reflective surface. In golden storybook like lettering, the scoreboards from earlier come back up. Hermes slightly sighs, "how can I get a superhero rank of Police Officer? This world doesn't even have police."

Harmonia slightly sighs, "better luck next time, Batty Man." She has just gotten a superhero rank of Amazon. Hermes figures, "yeah, thanks." Turning towards him, Harmonia urges, "I mean it." Hermes slightly sighs, "I know: I just hate losing." Their shadows, reflecting in the nearby rock surface, briefly blend as one shadow. Harmonia implies, "with me, you can't lose."

Hermes slightly chuckles, "then let's change the music: To retro pop culture tunes." Ambrosia appears between him and Harmonia. She figures, "all righty then." The mirror like rock changes to show this solar system's version of Earth, covered in fog.

On the alternate Earth…

Under the fog fronts, there are lots of big cities in black and white. No grass is to be seen. Dark grey magic-modern helicopter robots the size of mortals patrol the cities, all triple headed with mostly white old fashioned security cameras. By mortals, they're twistedly called the Tornado Cams.

A light blue scaled mortal hybrid with short white hair named Cadmus runs down a street, thunder echoing all around. In his teary eyes, he has flashes of Poseidon's wrath turning him into a monster. He cries out to the thunder, "come on, Poseidon: Finish it! Bring me to my long overdue place in the Elysian Fields."

And with a flash of lightning, Cadmus's life as a mortal hybrid ends. No one has jumped in to protect it, or has even noticed. The modern world dressed mortals on that street just keep walking. And yet with teary eyes, they mostly carry on like robots.

High above the mostly modern world…

A familiar like white cloud is at the center of several storm clouds. They're all mostly connected by lightning to the center cloud, as if they're suspended in a dark time. The cloud's center room has Olympian TV like scrolls all around. The center of the room itself has a rectangular magic mirror for a animated weather map of the world, hovering on its side over the floor. Several more storm clouds are on the map, but only over a selective number of streets at a given time.

Zeus is watching over his weather map, when he angrily slams his fist into it. Zeus's weather map reforms back together, as if it never happened. Behind him is Hestia, in a crown of small but powerful storm clouds. She checks, "Zeus, are you personally well?" Zeus mutters, "do I look ok?!"

He turns to Hestia, about to god blast her. Seconds later, Zeus god blasts a self restoring scroll instead. Hestia coldly adds, "I rule the answer to be no."

Zeus sighs deeply, "and since I'm not ok, neither is Sky Watch! Because no matter what we do, the Serpents keep resisting. And as long as they're out there, my rule is in danger of becoming ancient history!" In his eyes, flashes of familiar looking shadows run across dimly dark alleys.

Hestia figures, "then perhaps we should expand Sky Watch: Cover the entire planet in storms, ready to strike them in the cover of the fog."

Zeus slightly laughs, "this is why I put you in charge of Sky Watch. Expand Sky Watch's storms immediately." Hestia adds, "it shall be done." Zeus walks out of Sky Watch Central, to his cloud bedroom. The Sky Watch scrolls begin rapidly cycling through Tornado Cam broadcasts, for every mortal minute across the Earth.

In Zeus's bedroom, a mirror reflective bed darkly shines in front of him. And in that bed is a teary eyed Hera, suspended and merged in her mirror reflective reflection of her personal self. She doesn't turn to face Zeus, even as he lies down beside her on the mirror reflective bed. Zeus laughs, "at least try to lighten up. Given enough god time, Diana and the rest of those Serpents will no longer be toothaches in my smile." He sees flashes of Wonder Woman, Athena, a familiar like Amazon, and the dark red Amulet of Harmonia up against a overwhelmed Aphrodite. With the cursed golden serpent Necklace of Harmonia, Aphrodite is shown letting her goddess powers go wild in worldwide dreams turning into nightmares.

Hera reflects, "how can I…when more and more of my spirit is destroyed every mortal day? I understand why it's necessary, but…I wish by Gaia it wasn't." In her eyes, she sees flashes of Hades being destroyed in battle by Athena's silver goddess blade. Some more flashes show Tartarus itself threatening to take over the world, following Hades's destruction.

Zeus says harshly, "you're just no fun anymore. Why don't you go find your own moon to live the rest of your god days on?!" He has flashes of most of the Olympian Gods leaving Earth, to make their own worlds away from Zeus and Hera. Hera mutters back, "fine!" And with that, she vanishes from the mirror reflective bed. Zeus huffs to himself, before leaving the bedroom. The bed becomes a cloud bed.

Back on Earth…

On the Far East side of the world, there is a city that seems like any other. Food and water are brought in by magic mirrors in the front of jet black food court sized cafeterias. The leftovers and waste are brought out by magic mirrors in the back. But under the roads, there are dimly lit whitish yellow bricked tunnels instead of sewers. In this world, sewers and junkyards have been retired to help make way for magic mirrors.

The tunnels, over centuries, have been made to be The Serpents's ultimate hideouts and escape tunnels. Many of them have been destroyed, but many more remain open. Ancient artifacts of the past from practically every culture are scattered among the bricked walls. From one tunnel to another, dark grey curved sewer pipe parts are used as big doors. Behind one pipe made door, a bend in the tunnels acts as living space. Five sleeping bags, paled by wear and tear, have very exhausted and messy looking members of The Serpents lying on them.

One member is Wonder Woman, in a iron Thokcha coated version of her battle wear. Her battle wear's Thokcha coating sparkles faintly, with cosmically glowing blackish gold meteorite minerals. However, Wonder Woman has no crown or cape. A second is United States fighter Steve Trevor, in a faint dark gold Thokcha battle suit with a open face medieval helmet. A third is a certain Amazon named Mala, medium gold haired and in Thokcha coated Amazon battle wear. She sighs deeply, "you and your fighter thoughts: It's a miracle we aren't already destroyed." In Mala's eyes, she sees several if not more teams of The Serpents lost to Sky Watch.

Wonder Woman slightly laughs, "like I'm the only one with those."

Mala glares. In her eyes, she has flashes of the latest midair battle for The Serpents. Most of them try to override the programming for some Tornado Cams, while riding on them. A rampaging Wonder Woman jumps on top of Tornado Cam after Tornado Cam, spirit energy slashing them with her bright yellow blade. Without a care, she lets the robot pieces rain down on teary eyed mortals. The Serpents end up having to fight their way away from many more Tornado Cams, which fire at them with laser fast fire.

Steve mutters lowly, "Diana, back off. We're all tired: The last thing we need is you two slashing your glow-blades at each other!" Sleepily, another male member of The Serpents sighs, "yeah, seriously." They all start taking off their battle wear and their battle suits, revealing torn and tattered clothes underneath. Directed at Steve, Diana mutters harshly, "whatever, Demeter follower." Too tired to argue, Steve and Diana soon go to sleep in their sleeping bags.

On the next mortal day…

Diana is in a long section of a tunnel, standing over a big wooden sandbox on a big table. She has dark brown clay figures of The Serpents and the Tornado Cams scattered across the sandbox's sand, carved by herself. And in the sand, Diana is tracing arrows and X's with her finger like she's searching desperately for buried treasure. After a few rounds of this, she messes it all up in great frustration. Some of the figures are knocked onto the floor, including one of herself. Behind her, Mala solemnly says, "looks like your fighter thoughts are fighting each other."

Teary eyed, Diana turns to her, "and what do you care, Mala? You hate me!"

Mala sighs heavily, "I don't hate you, Diana: I hate what you've become. What happened to seeing good in Men's World…or in the very resistance fighters you founded to bring good back to the world?!"

Diana mutters darkly, "there's no good in good: Only fighting for fighter thoughts. Keep fighting long enough, and you'll know I'm right." She starts walking away.

Mala remarks, "heavy sigh. This is why even a good you wouldn't give you any respect: You don't respect anyone but yourself!" Continuing to walk away, Diana shouts back, "tell that to the Amazons!" In her eyes, she sees flashes of Themiscyra being destroyed by Aphrodite's goddess power waves of nightmares. And in a stunned Mala's eyes, the same flashes came up as a nightmare for her.

A mortal hour or so later…

The Serpents are gathered around their sleeping bags, mostly in dark silence. In the back with a Thokcha coated iron battle suit on, the fifth member of The Serpents sighs, "don't look at me: I got nothing either."

Diana slightly laughs, "and none of you cared to ask me." Out of nowhere, she has just taken out a dark grey laser like mini-turret. The other members of The Serpents look at the mini-turret, personally stunned. Diana adds, "took it from a Tornado Cam on the way back. You're welcome."

Steve mutters sarcastically, "can't imagine why we doubted you." Diana slightly laughs, "what's next: A hug?" Steve just slightly sighs.

In slight annoyance, Mala mutters, "same old Diana." Steve points out, "well, since Operation Olympus can work now, we'll be that close to finally going separate ways."

Diana adds, "I'm for that." The others somewhat uneasily agree.

In god minutes, above Mount Olympus…

Sky Watch Central waits, ready to launch lightning at any resistance from storms around the world. The debris of many avalanches has covered the mountain in seasonal dust storms. They have been set in motion time and time again by Sky Watch Central's lightning, when resistance fighters tried and failed to overpower it. From Sky Watch Central, Zeus angrily lightning blasts his own mountain and everything else around him. A large dust storm appears, with avalanches coming down both sides of the mountain. In enough lightning blasts, the cloud room itself is fluctuating.

Hestia appears, banging her fist on her cloud stand. Lightning cages appear to hold Sky Watch together, long enough for it to begin self restoring itself. Hestia points out, "this is not a relevant use of your god powers." Zeus turns to her, "my own partner left me, by Chaos! If I can't blast…!"

Hestia has managed to trap Zeus in a lightning cage, which he now fully realizes. Hestia remarks coldly, "I rule that she already left you god months ago! Whether you saw the signs or not, it wouldn't matter. I rule that creating that illegal goddess creation with Aphrodite named Harmonia is the cause of the Olympian Gods pantheon disbanding in the first place." Zeus realizes, "you…told her?!" He struggles to break out, but Hestia just goddess punches him down. Zeus coughs hard, his god body fluctuating.

Hestia adds, "I simply passed judgment on your selfishness. After all, I might as well be Sky Watch." And with that, she lightning blasts a shaken teary eyed Zeus into lightning bolts.

Several mortal hours later, in the uncertain stormy skies…

The storms are generating twisting trails of lightning bolts, over the rest of the world. They form layer after layer of game board like squares of lightning, from the shorelines to the cities below. Most everybody in the cities have gone inside their homes for shelter, except for the small teams of freedom fighters left to fight against a more dangerous Sky Watch. Most of the freedom fighters are blasted off their feet by Sky Watch.

One faint green fighter jet carefully spin turns between the lightning, the lightning not blasting it. The fighter jet heads for Sky Watch Central, with the Tornado Cam mini-turret bolted under it. Its magic-modern trace is masking the fighter jet from being magically discovered. Steve is piloting, while Diana is coldly determined to fire the fighter jet's own mini-turrets at the first sign of trouble. The other three members of Diana's team are standing behind the seats, with pale grey light gun pointers in hand. Diana mutters, "can you be any slower?" Steve shoots back, "can you be any more impatient?!" Diana starts to say, "it's called fighter…thoughts."

Hundreds of Tornado Cams, turned into animated helicopter shaped lightning, are firing lightning bolts at the fighter jet. The left wing is blasted off, despite the fighter jet finding cover behind a edge of square lightning. Steve shouts, "well, then use them already!" Diana slightly nods. She starts firing the fighter jet's mini-turrets at the lightning versions of the Tornado Cams, but they just pass right through like the Tornado Cams aren't there.

Mala wonders, "how in freaking Tartarus are the Tornado Cams even detecting us?!" The fighter jet is spinning out of control, heading for several lightning Tornado Cams.

The second guy among them points out, "electrical systems or not, they've gotten themselves some serious upgrades very quickly." Steve realizes, "we got to get out of here. Hurry!"

He gets on a emergency parachute, already heading for the fighter jet door. Mala and the two other The Serpent members in the back start doing the same. While getting up, Diana adds, "to where, Steve?! There's nothing to land on!" Mala starts to say, "then what…?! Damn."

Diana punches out the cockpit window with her fist, then gets out her indestructible golden lasso. It's covered in centuries worth of dust. In a cloud of dust, Diana gets the golden lasso around the lightning helicopters up ahead and tightens it hard. In the lightning helicopters's efforts to get away, they instead end up pulling along the fighter jet like a flying sled. The rush of air is enough to keep the cockpit breathable, but knocks everyone behind Diana against the fighter jet's walls.

Steve shouts over the air rush, "a little warning next time?!" Diana slightly sighs, "if there is a next time." A bright flash of light goes off across the fighter jet, with The Serpents vanishing from it. Seconds later, the fighter jet explodes in a lightning blast.

In Sky Watch Central…

Diana's team appears, surrounded by lightning trails covering the whole cloud room. The Sky Watch scrolls slowly spin around a floating Hestia, in lightning sparks. Diana starts to inquire, "what the…?!" Steve shouts, "get down!" Several dark yellow goddess lightning bolts the size of clouds are fired from Hestia. In the midst of the blasts, Steve knocks Diana away in time. Mala barely tumbles away from one of Hestia's supercharged lightning bolts, but the other two members of The Serpents get lost to the lightning. Diana slightly chuckles, "about time you made yourself useful."

She and Steve get up. Steve shoots back, "I can say the same thing about you." Hestia shouts, "no more fighter thoughts: Only order!" Just as she is about to fire her supercharged goddess lightning at The Serpents, Athena and a still teary eyed Hera appear in front of her.

Hestia gasps in surprise, "Athena?!" Athena mutters, "to think I ever was a Olympian advisor for you!" She and Hera goddess blast Hestia backwards with bright red fireballs, Hestia slightly coughing on the cloud floor from the impact. In reaction though, Hestia coldly goddess launches two Sky Watch scrolls at Athena and Hera. They wrap themselves around Athena and Hera, struggling to break them off. Three more Sky Watch scrolls are goddess launched at The Serpents, like missiles.

Steve and Mala dodge them for a few minutes, throwing dark yellow handheld ball shaped explosives at Hestia with no effect. Just realizing this, they get trapped in Sky Watch scrolls that dangerously tighten around them. Steve and Mala cough hard, mostly muted by Sky Watch scrolls.

At the same time, Diana runs into the Olympian cloud bedroom. She dodges the Sky Watch scroll after her by jump spinning backwards to behind the cloud bed. She impulsively grabs the Sky Watch Scroll from behind it, just as she realizes what is happening to Steve and Mala. A teary eyed Diana cries out no, tearing the scroll she grabbed apart with her bare hands. It falls in ribbons of scroll paper.

At the same time, the scrolls around Athena and Hera transform into thin lightning cages. They get lightning blasted backwards by their own struggle to get out, fluctuating and coughing hard on the lightning cage walls. Hestia gets back up to face Athena and Hera. Hera mutters loudly, "you…arrogant goddess! You destroyed Zeus." Diana starts charging back into Sky Watch Central. Hestia laughs cruelly, "I simply passed judgment: If you weren't a arrogant goddess, I'd rule you'd be very grateful."

Diana, with her dark yellow spirit energy blade becoming dark blue, slashes into the two Sky Watch scrolls around Mala and Steve in one strike. The two scrolls fall in half, freeing them. On the floor, Mala and Steve struggle to catch their breaths.

At the same time, a teary eyed Hera says to Hestia, "I may hate him now, but I never asked for him to be destroyed!" And in that moment, god months of bottled up goddess power break out of Hera's teary eyes. She turns into her dragon form, which breaks out of her lightning cage in supercharged rage. Hestia mutters, "then prepare to join him."

Diana shouts, "hey, Sky Watch!" She gets close enough to slash her spirit energy blade into Hestia, but to no effect. Hestia mutters, "you're not worth my time." She lightning blasts behind herself with one hand, making Diana start becoming melting clay.

At the same time, Hera's dragon form fires its ice breath at Hestia. Hestia though lightning blasts into the ice forming around herself with her other hand, canceling each other's powers out in several rounds.

In the midst of battle though, a dangerously weakened Athena has made appear a magic mirror. She quickly begins angling it to magically reflect some of the lightning in her lightning cage back at Hestia. Sounding strange, Diana calls out, "hit me!" For Mala though, it soon becomes darkly clear. In the seconds that Hestia lightning blasted Diana, Diana got her golden lasso around the Sky Watch weather map. And with the golden lasso as a path for the lightning to follow, the Sky Watch weather map has begun to fluctuate. And so has Hestia begun to fluctuate. With her goddess body having been drawing on Zeus's god creation Sky Watch for supercharged goddess power, Hestia is directly and magically linked to Sky Watch.

A teary eyed Mala calls out, "Diana!" Steve is too personally stunned to say or do much, knowing too well he's outmatched against Hestia. Directed at Mala, Diana slightly chuckles, "but you'll go on."

Athena directs the lightning at the Sky Watch weather map. Realizing this, Hestia angrily blasts through the Hera's dragon form's ice breath to send it into unconsciousness. It turns back into Hera's original form. Hestia tries to lightning blast Athena's magic mirror in time to prevent her own destruction, but it's too late. Diana's clay blob form explodes, along with the Sky Watch weather map and Hestia herself. Sky Watch Central itself is fluctuating, falling fast for Mount Olympus. And in a flash of bright light, Athena vanishes along with Steve and Mala.

A few mortal minutes later, on Earth…

Mount Olympus is destroyed in tons of dust, with Sky Watch Central exploding against the already weakened mountainside. The mountains that were just around Mount Olympus cave in upon themselves, destroyed by the mountain sized dust storm in Mount Olympus's place. All the storms, lightning squares, and fog fade away. And so has the lightning Tornado Cams. Clear blue sunny skies come forth, for the first time in centuries.

Magic mirrors's screens fade to black, with Zeus's Olympian cloud no longer magically linked to them. In their homes, mortals around the world pause. They suddenly realize they're no longer being mind controlled to have no fighter thoughts, which was apparently done through the magic mirrors's magic links. And mostly in silence, they stay inside to thank all that they believe in for finally being free.

Mala, Steve, and Athena appear on a sidewalk. It's in a mostly black blocky dock styled city called Gateway City, with white letters on its signs and billboards. They're silent for a while. Athena breaks the silence, "I'm…sure Diana would find another way if she could." Steve adds solemnly, "true that." Mala solemnly thanks Athena.

Steve wonders, "so with Sky Watch gone, who gets to be in charge?" Athena sighs, "I suppose I am going to be looking after Earth now." Steve and Mala wish her luck, before Athena vanishes in the morning light of a new day.

Back on Hermes and Harmonia's world…

In storybook style, the mirror like rock changes to show, "brought to you on behalf of the Apollo News Station." A animated shadow tapestry borders around the name, only with planets and moons as the moving shadows. Between Hermes and Harmonia, the batch of nearby Ambrosia is mostly eaten by now.

Teary eyed, Harmonia sighs, "so Diana has a spirit after all." She makes a bright yellow tissue appear to blow her nose into. Hermes slightly chuckles, "yes: I was cheering for her myself." Harmonia wonders a little uneasy, "does that mean she's not coming back though?"

With a chuckle, Hermes highlights, "oh, no: There's plenty more episodes worth to go for Wonder Woman anyway."


End file.
